Never Surrender
by Shadewing31
Summary: A broken and mysterious girl, manages to receive a scholarship to Will the boys of the Host club be able to help her? More importantly, will Takashi manage to save her? Rating is subject to There is abuse! Mainly Mori/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back again! In the future (at some point between me dropping off the earth) I will update my other stories, but this just wouldn't leave me alone! Reviews of any kind are much appreciated! Again I am so sorry, but I have just been so busy and I really don't have an acceptable excuse...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Ouran High school Host Club!**

The rotting wooden door to the apartment that I shared with my father closed with a barely audible click. Mentally checking my hefty backpack to make sure I had everything that I needed. _Supplies, backpack, lunch, manual, paperwork. I'm good. _Stepping off the concrete steps and onto the sidewalk I assessed the still dark, dawn sky. Shades of deep violet were just starting to make their appearance against the navy night. Setting off at a brisk pace I started on my way. Well-worn, ebony leather boots adorned my feet, making my steps near silent. An older pair of dark wash jeans fell over the top of the close to knee high boots. A startling canary yellow, long sleeved blouse with a light blue pinstriped vest over it completed my makeshift uniform. As poor as we were we couldn't afford the costly clothing. _Not that he would buy it anyway. _I thought about my father and his "penny pinching" ways. Even though it felt like it was still summer out I wore a shirt that covered all but the very tips of three of my fingers. Most wouldn't understand my reasons. Around my neck fluttered the long tails of a thick, silk alabaster ribbon. That worn for the same reason as the long sleeves. To hide what most would deem 'unsightly'. Scars, too many to count. Long, dark auburn hair flew into my face. _Hm, the winds picking up._

Eight miles, and 2 hours later I rounded the final corner which would bring me to my new school. _Ouran academy highly esteemed and built for the rich and powerful. _Reciting the information the pamphlet gave me I soon found myself face to face with and obnoxiously _pink_ multi building school. Walking through the front gardens I couldn't help but marvel at the splendor of it all. High towers, gardens, fountains, everything beautifully made. With the sun finally up as of about half an hour ago, the faint chirping of birds could be heard, calming me. Gathering my nerve I stood tall and walked in this luxurious school to gather my class schedule. Entering the front office I was greeted by an elderly woman with a kind smile.

"Hello, um, I'm the new scholarship student Yoshida Tsuki. I was told to report here early this morning...?" unable to meet anyone in their eyes I stared at my feet. _Curse my shyness! _

"Right this way dear!" unfazed by my unsocial nature the woman kindly grabs my arm and leads me toward the back. "I'm bringing you to headmaster Suoh. You are going to love it here! Suoh-sama will give you everything you need child! Enjoy your day!" Leaving me at a door, I gave the retreating woman a small nod and a mutter of thanks.

Knocking a few times I waited for any indication of a human presence. "Come in!" a cheerful tone greeted me from beyond the door. Opening it, I walked into the most lavish office I had ever seen. A middle aged man with his brown hair pulled back and kind chocolate eyes smiled at me. Gesturing for me to sit I pulled back one of the plush chair in front of the giant oak desk. Hoping that my smile looked kind I mustered up the courage to look him in the eye.

"So, you must be the scholarship student, Yoshida Tsuki! I am the superintendent here at Ouran. My son, Tamaki, will be in some of your classes. After receiving your test scores these are the classes you will be taking." Kind and energetic Suoh-sama handed me a pale piece of paper. Skimming it I was astounded.

"Um, Sir, theses classes... I'm only a first year... You have me in mostly third year classes with some second year classes too..." Trailing off I looked down at my feet. A deep chuckle brought my head up again though. _Was he... laughing at me?!_

"You miss, have gotten perfect or near perfect scores on almost every test you have ever taken! When you sent in the application, with the adjoining test, you answered every first year question correctly with most of second years and some of the third year question on it! That, is why you are in the classes you are in. All those classes by the way are 2A and 3A."

Astounded my jaw dropped. Quickly regaining my senses though I carefully took the papers from his outstretched hand. Looking them over I nodded my consent. This was again met by another chuckle.

"Is this all sir?" eager to leave I asked.

"Yes, now have a good day!" Hurriedly I grabbed my things to leave. Hoping and wishing that my clothing would escape notice. I guess that was too much to wish for.

"Wait! What about a uniform?"

"I'm sorry sir, but my family can't afford a uniform." Looking down dejectedly at the floor I offered a prayer to whoever was listening

"Well, actually, what you're wearing right now will work. Anything really, as long as it is nice and not some rags. Oh! It must be appropriate too!" With a smile the headmaster waved me off returning to his paperwork.

Quietly I fled the room and the office all in one. Walking down the high ceilinged hallways, I again marveled at the grandeur of the place. Continuing my trek down the marble hallways I stopped at my first class, reading the sign: History Class 3A. Stepping in I realized that I was the first one there. Setting my grey backpack besides me I slid to the ground in the front of the classroom. Pulling one of the zippered pockets open I grabbed out simple note book, but one of many. Writing in Sharpie on the cover **History** I sat and waited. Before long though other students started to file in and I forced myself to stand, and walk, moving to the side of the classroom by the teacher's desk. Inspecting it I found the name card reading Mrs. Suzuki Aki. In a short time the first bell rang then in no time at all afterward the last bell sounded. A short, long and straight haired woman came in looking rather young, but experienced.

"Hello class I am your teacher Suzuki-sensei. This year we have a new student who is here on a scholarship." beckoning me forward, I slowly obliged; gasps were heard from all at my appearance. I even heard one from Suzuki-sensei. "Tell us about yourself dear." With a kind smile she brought me to the front and center of the class, placing both hand comfortingly on my shoulders. This for some reason gave me unfound confidence to, well, not stutter.

"Hello, I am Yoshida Tsuki. I am a 16 yrs old and am here on a scholarship?" Not knowing what more to say I ended my description on what sounded to be a question. Suddenly it seemed the confidence was sucked, by some ethereal force, right out of me. Of course now the teacher would ask for questions.

"Are there any questions that you all might have for her?" The now too perky teacher asked. One brave hand from a mean looking boy shot up right away.

"Yes?"

"Why is he in this class if she should be a first year?" The boy questioned. Whether it was directed at her or me, I will never know. I did know that this teacher was going to be one of my favorites. Releasing my shoulders she came to stand next to me. Coming barely to my shoulders. What came out of her next I never would have expected.

"Now, Sato Haku. Why do you think she's in this class? She. Is. Smart. Now, are there any other questions?" Pausing and waiting she looked around. "No? Alright. Tsuki, you may sit behind Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Boys, raise your hands please." A short, blonde, childish boy stood up and started waving his hand wildly, while his partner on the double seat tables, the seemingly darker, and taller boy next to him simply watched me as I walked past with his hand half up. Slinging my bag over the back of my chair I opened my notebook, hoping that the two martial arts experts wouldn't recognize me, sitting down.

The whole hour consisted of mainly taking notes on what to expect, and learning each other's names. When class drew to a close I started to make my way over to my new favorite teacher to thank her when I suddenly felt I small hand tug at my shirt. Looking down I was near face to face with Haninozuka-sempai. Holding a small bunny close to his chest I watched as his free hand flew to his mouth upon seeing my face. Immediately, upon his friend's reaction Morinozuka-sempai stood up and walked over, I suppose to make sure that I am not a threat.

"Y-your eyes..." Trailing off he smiled at me removing his hand from his mouth. I must admit, it was one of the dang cutest things ever. "Cool! Takashi, look!" Pulling his friend closer, I looked up at the extremely tall male before me.

No expression crossed his face but in his eyes, I seen shock ripple through their smoky haze. Then his eyes found, what I believe Haninozuka was too kind to mention, my snake tonguing scar that marred the skin on my right cheek. Then in his eyes I saw what I took to be curiosity. Tilting his head slightly to the side I could tell that this guy liked to be silent until he needed to speak. _Respect._ My mind called. Swiftly, I recalled all the information that had been drilled into my head prior. _Morinozuka Takashi, master of the techniques of Kendo. Well known, but not as well know as the older cousin Haninozuka Mitsukuni. The elder is a master of karate and has superb skills in that field. He may seem childish but is much more powerful and serious then he seems. Both families are well known for their martial arts capabilities. _I sent a calculating gaze at the dark haired, handsome male in front of me. Watching him inwardly recoil at what I've heard been called my 'ghost glare'. Sending a much kinder look at his cousin, but just as calculating. I saw that what I was told is true. I can see that for at least a piece, Mitsukuni is putting up a facade. _Interesting._

Making my way to the next class the beginning was much the same though, albeit, not as entertaining as watching Suzuki-sensei put that other boy in his place. The teacher of my next class English is Ito Daichi-sensei. I was assigned the seat next to headmaster Suoh's son, Tamaki. Because of this I was sent envious glares from all around the classroom. This class went by much the same as the last but I knew that I had for sure made a friend this time. Every chance he could get Tamaki would talk/ask me about near everything and I _told _him. Why, I don't know, I think something about him just makes him really trustworthy. I'm just glad he didn't ask about my home life... Eventually, at the end of class I thought all the animosity toward me from other girls was gone. Then when I dropped my notebook for this class he picked it up for me. This seems like such an innocent movement until I seen all the glares of pure hatred reverberate through the room. I got out of that classroom as quickly as I could.

My third hour was physics in class 2A again. Walking in I was charged by Tamaki.

"MY DEAREST DAUGHTER! I AM SOOOOO GLAD THAT YOU ARE IN THIS CLASS TOO! I UNFORTUNATELY HAVE A PARTNER IN THIS CLASS BUT MY BEST FRIEND, KYOYA WOULD MOST LIKELY LOOOOVE TO HAVE YOU AS A PARTNER!" quieter he whispered to me "though I wouldn't make him mad, he is also known as the shadow king..." glancing at a dark haired male, this one though was wearing glasses. Tamaki was being so serious with this I couldn't help but break my mask and giggle. Making Tamaki hold a happy and proud look while, I felt daggers being glared at me from other girls.

I was starting to think that all the teachers had the same thing planned for all the classes. Starting off the same as the rest I was, actually assigned to be partners with Kyoya. After sitting next to each other all of class without saying a word we both stood up looked at each other once and parted ways. I have never gathered so much about a person from one glance. I feel like he gathered much too, with the look he gave. _He's lonely, stressed and something else that I don't know..._ Those were my thoughts as I watched him stalk out of the classroom.

"Hey! Tsuki-chan!" Tamaki skittered over to me. "Do you want to eat lunch with us today?"

_I would like too, but..._

"Sorry Tamaki-sempai but I have other plans." I told him with a smile. I have plans to eat alone, by that nice tree I saw outside.

"Alright! You should stop by the host club after school!" Leaving, I was left to wonder, what is a host club?

Making my way over to the leafy oak I seen from this morning I sat on the medium sized rock at the base. Opening the brown bag in my hand I took out my meager lunch. A single piece of cooked pork, and a water bottle. I was so hungry, I hadn't eaten anything this morning or the night before, or the night before that and so on. Finishing the pork in just a few bites, my stomach still grumbled and I quickly finished the rest of my lunch. Standing to leave I looked up at one of the windows that were scattered over the building and seen a face I had hoped not to see, looking so confused and heartbroken. _I'm sorry Tamaki. _Rushing to the bathroom I just stared at my reflection. Thick hair parted to the right, and a scarred cheek. And then the thing that really scares people. From my right side a pale green eye stared back, but from my left a pale blue eye stared back too. Pushing my yellow sleeves even farther down on my hands I rushed out of the bathroom and into the next class.

It was finally my last class of the day with the two before this one just being plain boring. I was greeted by a more elderly gentleman with grey hair and a nice smile. Introducing me, he didn't require me to say a thing just simply told me to go and sit in front of two certain martial arts champions. With Morinozuka straight behind me, and Haninozuka to my immediate right I tried my best to take the notes like I was supposed to. _Really, does every teacher in this school plan the same thing? _After the notes though this is where Mr. Watanabe Minoru switched things up on us. He decided to hand out a surprise assessment. Blowing through each of the questions, I was the first one to finish. Math was always the easiest subject for me to learn and I rarely ever focused in the class. All my previous notebooks were filled mostly with sketches. So, I decided to christen this years with the start of a detailed flower. If mother never did anything else for me she at least made sure I was good at the arts. _I miss you mom._ While my thoughts drifted I was barely able to register the final bell ringing and Mitsukuni walking towards me.

"Wow, Tsuki-chan! You are really good!" Mitsukuni said looking at my drawing. Continuing "I really like your eyes they are so pretty! I would like to be friends. Can we be friends Tsuki-chan?" With puppy dog eyes Haninozuka-sempai looked up at me.

"Sure!" I stated probably a little too quickly, but I wanted to make sure that he really didn't know who I was.

"YAY! This is Usa-chan my stuffed rabbit! I love cake! Do you like cake Tsu-chan?"

Hesitantly I answered "Yes..."

"Then you should come to the Host Club today! We can sit and have cake and sweets for hours!" Walking out of the classroom now he looked like he expected me to follow. So, I did. _ I need to remember that he, they, never saw my face. They only know my title. _Feeling better over my sudden epiphany, I started to put on one of my more excited masks. Asking me questions from what my favorite color was to what I liked about the school I answered each truthfully. For the most part. When I told Mitsukuni about my love for animals, Morinozuka perked up and was suddenly very interested.

"Takashi really likes animals too! I think you two would be great friends!" Mitsukuni cheered, skipping ahead of us.

"I bet we would be." Looking behind me at the towering male, my eyes were drawn to his muscles. Then back to his eyes before I blushed and failed to make eye contact. Turning around I seen one of Morinozuka's hands raise up and I flinched involuntarily. Hoping my reaction had gone unnoticed by them would have been too much to ask and I instantly apologized "I'm sorry Haninozuka-sempai. Morinozuka-sempai." Haninozuka's expression turned from his childish one to the serious one that I had seen two years prior.

"No worries! And we're friends now! You can call me Honey and Takashi you can call Mori!" His face switching back to its childish look he started to make his way down the hall again. Suddenly, I felt a large hand on my shoulder as Mori passed me with a concerned and quizzical look before continuing. The rest of the way to the apparent 'Host Club' was spent in silence. Stopping in front of a door with a sign that read "Music Room Three".

"You need to wait out here for about another 15 minutes then you can come in!" a cheerful Honey told me. I merely nodded my understanding.

About 15 minutes later I stood gathering my courage to open the large doors. Upon pushing them open I was blasted with rose petals with decided to become glued to my hair and heard a chorus of voices say "Welcome." looking around I found Tamaki lounging in a throne, with Kyoya to his right hand side. Honey was to the left with ever silent Mori behind him. Behind the throne stood two identical twins each with rusty colored hair and devilish golden eyes. Then there was a very feminine...WAIT! Hold up! Is that a girl? Well then, that's odd. From what I gather about the host club it was 7 guys who 'entertained' girls. At my enter Tamaki stood up and slowly walked over to me grabbing my hand and kissing it. Gazing into my eyes with his violet ones "So, you came Tsuki-hime. When you arrived the world became dimmer compared to the beauty that is you." _This _is what that blonde idiot says to me?!

"Drop the act fool." I honestly walked right past him, and considered walking out when I heard Kyoya's voice ring out.

"Who would you like to designate today Tsuki?" Without even looking at me!

"Hm?" utter confusion racked my brain.

"You may choose any one of us to be your host for the day. There is Tamaki," he pointed to the corner where Tamaki decided to grow mushrooms. "Who is the princely type. Me the 'cool' type. Honey, the 'loli-shota'. Mori, the 'wild' type. The twins, the 'brotherly love' or 'twincest'. And finally, Haruhi, the 'natural'. So, which will it be?" Kyoya finished. After minutes of careful deliberation on my part I finally reached a conclusion.

"No one." With that I attempted to walk out.

"Was that a choice?" The collected voice of Kyoya sounded.

"I just made it one." With an outraged huff behind me I almost made it to the door before I felt a familiar tug on my sleeve. With a sigh I turned around, to face the little loli-shota.

"Won't you eat cake with me?" To others this question probably sounds so innocent but in truth it was a well disguised order. Mine and Mori's eyebrows rose up at this.

"I-I guess I can stay for a little bit Honey." I gave in. Fine. Be that way.

I knew I needed to get home soon, so I figured one slice of cake and then I can go. It's amazing how time seems to fly when your mind is preoccupied. Today no guests showed up for Honey which is rare, so it was Honey, Mori and I all eating cake and drinking tea around a table. It was actually very relaxing. That is till I heard the clock chime out 5:00. I was told to be home at 4. _Damn. _Quickly I thanked Honey for his company and fled the third music room.

I ran home, my shoes pounding the ground. A whole hour later and I arrived huffing and puffing at my door. Slowly I opened the rotting door hoping that _he _was already passed out drunk. Creaking, the door became a traitor to my motives. Before I knew it the silhouette of my father blocked my path. Reaching around me he slammed the door close with a reverberating thunk. Grabbing my previously bruised arms with strength no one would think he had. The smell of alcohol permeated the room. With wide eyes frightened I stared up at my supposed father.

"You're late." he slurred.

**Please review! I will try to get updates out for my other story/stories soon! Thank you all and I hope you like it. Any kind of review is well loved! 3 (I think I might have rushed some parts.) -Shade**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! I am going to try my best to update every Thursday, but I'm only human soooooo... Yeah. I seriously wrote this two days after I put up the first chapter, I just can't get this out of my head! I'm planning on this story to be rather long, so I hope you all stick with it! Now on to what you **_**actually**_** want to read! (Can anyone please tell me how to make those grey line break thingys? Thank you!)**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, still not mine.**

A shiver ran down my spine at what I knew would follow cruel word like that. Even though I knew, I stood my ground, unflinching. I had been through this too many times before, I no longer had reason to fear the pain, I simply hated it. And _him_. My biological father, but I never knew him as such or any man for that reason. Even when I was little, when I was the youngest, mother would try to protect us. He has always been abusive, always had eyes filled with pure evil in their dark depths. Slowly, I looked at the thin hands that had my arms pinned to my sides. Looking back up at the man I gazed at his untrained, naturally spindly body. I never fought back, even though I knew that I would win for certain, two thoughts always held me back. _He is your father. _And _he is completely insane; you don't know if has his gun on him._ Warm breath slid over the side of my neck and my ear as he whispered "Brave, aren't ya?" Glaring him in his soulless, beady, black eyes I waited.

I could have dodged his slow moving hands yet, like all the times before I didn't move, I didn't breathe. Silently cursing him and myself, I stood stoic attempting to guess the inevitable. With his maniacal laugh he tightened his already iron grip on my upper arms. With a glint of pure evil in his eyes, and a smirk that held as much if not more malevolent energy, he threw me into one of the grey, plaster walls that made up the apartment. With tight gasps I attempted to catch the breath that had been sucked out of me before his next blow. In the near silent room a resounding smack from his punch filled the room. Following quickly after, my mouth, with blood. Spiting the metallic liquid onto the floor, my face was again hit, slapped by his hand again. His steel toed boot connects with my already injured right knee. With a cry I fall to the ground on my hands and knees, spitting even more blood. Rising to my knees I hoped for the mercy that would never come. Gazing up in the face of the murderer, I sneered. Unwilling to give him his satisfaction of knowing that he had broken me, which in truth had happened many years ago. With no break in between, far into the darkening night, more painful kicks and punches are delivered to my bruising body till I no longer can keep track of them or the time. Finally, his blows become weaker as he tires. Finished with me he delivers one final hit. Slamming the heel of his hand to my skull I lose consciousness, finally falling all the way and succumbing to the peaceful darkness.

Slowly, my eyes crack open, eyelashes covered in dried blood. With a pounding headache I attempt to stand, making it up only with the support of the wall. Testing my knee I winced and almost cried out as I put very little weight on it. The stabbing and slashing pain bringing me to my knees once more. On one leg I somehow managed to make it to my closet in the tiny apartment. Yes, you heard right, I don't have a room. I have a closet. I sleep in it, eat in it, store my meager possessions in it, etc. Grabbing a non-bloodied pair of dark jeans and a long sleeved pale yellow long sleeved shirt I headed to the only bathroom, checking the time as I passed the kitchen stove. 4:05, blinked at me in bold green letters, letting me know that if I hurried I would have enough time for a shower. Closing the wooden door behind me, I faced the crusted mirror in front of me.

Pale blue and pale green stared back at me from behind the scum coated mirror. My dark auburn hair that reached the middle of my back was snarled and blood coated. My bottom lip was busted, but surprisingly had very little swelling. My left cheek though bore a dark bruise that spread from near the bottom of my eye to my jaw._ Good thing I had learned to be good at cover ups._ Stripping my top of the vest and blouse which were blood soaked, with the pants and boots which were less so, I thought _Good thing I'm good with stains too. _Glancing in the mirror I seen the darkened patches on both my arms that resembled hands, turning I seen the multiple bruises on my back. Taking a deep breath I tried to ignore the multitude of discolored stripes and spots on arms, back and the few on my legs and chest through my stomach. Letting those thoughts drift away, I stepped into the warm water of the shower, water running red.

Limping, I focused on each of my steps. Especially, my right. With the bruise on my cheek covered up extremely well if I say so myself I walked trying to limit the pain I was in. With each step the concrete of the sidewalk itself seemed to mock my every step. The birds to which like all animals were always unafraid of me seemed to remind me. Every step I took their words filled my head.

"_She couldn't save them."_

"_They were younger than her, it was her responsibility." _

"_What happened to never letting them be hurt again?"_

"_Your fault."_

Slowly the voices melted into those of Ren and Tsubaki.

"_Why didn't you stop him Onee-chan?" _Tsubaki's high childish voice pleaded with me.

"_You failed us Onee-chan. You are a failure." _Ren's slightly lower male voice accused me. Then together I heard what I had hoped not to.

"_We HATE you." _I had actually heard them speak to me before from the land beyond, and even though they had assured me that they by no means grudged me their deaths. The reason I know this is, you see, I am one of those people who granted the ability to see and speak to ghost which I prefer to call specters. That's not all though, sometimes theses specters choose to give me glimpses of the future. They come at random times, about random things. The only other person who knows about this is my elder brother Cal who left to join the army.

Struggling with the emotions those voices left with me I moved to sit on the bench by the side of the road, but I didn't make it two steps before I collapsed to my knees, head in my hands. When I thought of their deaths I couldn't help but fall. My little rose and my bird. Killed by_ him_. Clenching my yellow covered hands into fists, I forced myself to my feet. Each step was filled with pain, each one filled with purpose. My mind haunted with the picture of that man, gangly, black eyes partly covered by his unkempt chocolate brown hair, covered in the blood of my younger brother and sister. Their bodies soon to join my mother's 6 feet under. _I'm sorry._ My mind whispered as a single tear fell down my right cheek.

The walk to school seemed to take longer than normal. Mostly likely because of the pain, but I was still there on time thankfully. Hair down and covering my face I made my way into the history room, sitting myself into the assigned seat. All alone at my table and in the room, I quickly opened my backpack to reveal a bottle of painkillers and a water bottle. Opening the bottle I took two and finished it with a chug from the water bottle. Putting it back in the bag, I realized something. _Shit. _I had forgotten a lunch. _Guess who's gonna starve today?! That's correct! Tsuki will!_ Sneering at my own personal game show questioning I brought my attention back to my notebook as people started to file in. Sketching randomly I didn't realize what it was until it was almost finished. A picture of Ren and Tsubaki stared at me from the blue lined paper. Smiling and happy, like before, when they didn't know what went on in our household. As I was about to rip out the page a hand stopped mine.

"Who's that Tsuki-chan?" With wide eyes Honey-sempai stared almost enthralled with my sketch. I personally was scared shitless. _Well, damn. Out with partly truth then._

With a smile, but still making sure my hair shaded my face I answered him.

"They are my younger brother and sister. Ren and Tsubaki..." Trailing off I looked down.

"How old are they Tsu-chan?" Thoughtful now, with his attention all on me I chose to answer with the age they were killed at.

"Ren is 9 and Tsubaki is 7." Smiling now, I was able to look Honey-sempai right in the eye.

"They are very well drawn." The low tone scared me as I hadn't even registered that Honey's giant shadow, Mori-sempai, was behind him.

Meekly I managed to squeeze out a thank you. With a smile Honey-sempai passed by me to his seat at the black table in front of me. As Mori-sempai moved to do the same, his hand brushed the bruised area on my arm, causing me to wince. With a curious glance down at me a merely smiled hoping to assure him that I was fine. I _think_ it worked. I watched as when Mori-sempai sat down next to his smaller cousin whispering something unintelligible, even to me, to the smaller boy. With a small nod, the small blonde agreed to whatever was said. _Or maybe not._ I thought defeated. The rest of class passed rather uneventfully. We learned about the Meiji era first starting on it today. My hand flew across the page desperately taking notes in my curving delicate script. As class finished, I hurried to put away my notebook and leave before either of the two elder boys could catch me. As soon as I made it out of the oak door a large had caught my wrist. Turning to face the dark giant, I tugged at my wrist trying to get free. Behind him stood the ever innocent honey with a very serious face.

"We're friends right Tsuki-chan?" With a faint smile, my heart forced me to tell them the truth.

"Yes, I would like to think of us as friends." With a painfully fake smile I tried again to struggle free.

"And friends tell each other when things are wrong right?" I didn't know how to answer this one. I never had a single friend before, besides the animals, so how was I supposed to know?! Hence I agreed.

"Yeah, I guess so, Honey-sempai." Giving up on my fruitless struggles I stilled. With a downcast look I let my hair fall across my face again.

"Come here Tsuki-chan." an awfully serious Honey-sempai told me. With a glance at Mori-sempai He released my wrist at which I knelt by Honey-sempai. Not knowing what to anticipate, I couldn't help but flinch when his hand rose. With a pitiful look he stopped.

"We won't hurt you Tsu-chan. None of us will. Not Tamaki, Haruhi, Kyoya, Hikaru, or Kaoru. Especially not Takashi or me. Alright?" These were the moments when the more mature Honey showed through. When he felt his friends were in danger. With a small nod I looked into his golden brown eyes. His small hand touched my face, single finger wiping at the concealer there. He pulled his hand back to him, staring slightly surprised at it.

"Mori, go to her next class and tell the teacher that she will be late." he instructed his giant cousin.

"Hn." and the giant left. I found it slightly creepy that he knew what my next class was.

"What are you hiding?" Honey muttered whether to me or himself, I didn't care to find out. Before he even finished I had taken off down the hall, running, not caring where.

By some small miracle I ended up in front of my English classroom's door. Opening it quickly a quietly I made my way over to my seat next to the blonde idiot, Tamaki. However he was smart enough to judge by my mood to not talk to me, making his way over to my good side even more. All through class, neither of us said a word. When the bell rang signaling the end of the hour, I thanked Tamaki and fled. He would never know what his peaceful and innocent aura did for me at times like this. In the halls I tried to avoid the two seniors which is surprisingly harder than one would suspect. Sneaking my way to the 2A physics classroom I found my seat next to Kyoya, thanking my stars that I didn't have to face Tamaki again.

With a glance at me from the corner of his eye Kyoya quickly returned to his textbook. Bringing my hair in front of me again I opened my heavy textbook too. Starting to read the assigned pages on the board

_In today's industrialized societies, it has become possible for an ever increasing number of individuals to pursue a life free of want. For this achievement _

_we may thank the ever larger number of specialists working in very narrow fields of _

_endeavor. Individuals yearn for a general overview of the cultural values created by _

_the whole of humanity; or if not, we would like to awaken such desire in them. But _

_is it possible to arouse in specialists—the "cultural barbarians"—an enthusiasm for _

_art or literature? And conversely, can those versed in the humanities be convinced _

_that discoveries in the various branches of science constitute an integral part of _

_universal human culture? Or to put it in more general terms, (Károly Simonyi, A Cultural History of Physics, Translated by David Kramer)_

Growing bored quickly I started to look around when I noticed Tamaki had his eyes firmly glued to me with a curious expression. Noticing that I caught him staring a deep red blush covered his face. With a friendly smile I tried to tell him that I was fine. _If you're fine then Kyoya's dumb, Tamaki's normal, and Honey-sempai is tall. Stop lying to yourself and everyone else. _Knowing that I was right I quickly looked back to my text book for the rest of class. Every now and then I would catch Kyoya glancing at me and I finally came to the conclusion that Honey-sempai or Mori-senpai had somehow contacted him. Then I realized that Kyoya somehow contacted Tamaki too. _Damn._

As the next bell rang signally lunch I gathered my stuff and tried to hustle out the door. I didn't even make it to the door, when I felt two different hands grab both my wrists.

"Now, we are going to take you to Mori and Honey-sempai. Please don't struggle." Under that thinly veiled threat by Kyoya I never started. Praying to the God of Death to take me then.

"Princess, we just want to help you. As long as you tell us what happened we will let you go." Trying to sweet talk me into submission, I growled at the blonde holding me. Pretty words will get you nowhere quick with me. Leading me out into the hall we were intercepted by Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai. _Damn rich bastards. _Looking at me with sad and sweet eyes Honey-sempai gripped Usa-chan even tighter. Mori-senpai had a concerned but straight face on not giving away any of his feeling until you looked into his charcoal eyes. I jumped a little in surprise. The amount of protectiveness and concern swirling in the smoky depths scared me a little.

'You can let me go boys." When they hesitated I added "Where would I run to?" Seemingly convinced I moved a step away from all of them. Sighing I tried to center myself as sensei had taught me. About two years ago I stopped training in martial arts. I stopped recently because there was no reason for me to continue. I had trained under Bujinkan academy for many years since able to walk for the most part. I specialized in ninjutsu, training under a tutor for the last few years I managed to reach the 15th Dan. The only way to reach that level is to train under special tutelage; I left then and trained in kendo for the next 3 years reaching the 6th Dan known as Rokudan. At that point I quit as that was when_ they_ died, for I had nothing left to fight for. _Breathe in seven, breathe out seven. Breathe in seven, breathe out seven. Repeat. _Opening my eyes, calm now I met all of their looks with a challenging glare. "So?"

Stunned by my question Honey-sempai was the first to ask what they were all thinking.

"What happened?"

"To my face?" I asked to clarify and to tick em off a little bit.

"Yes, what happen to your face that you tried to cover up with concealer. Which is done marvelously well if I do say so?" Kyoya stated giving me nowhere to trail off to. I had one option. Lie.

"I ran into a door. I was embarrassed so I tried to cover it up. Happy?!" I pulled a fake blush to my cheeks, looking up at them from below my dark lashes. Apparently everyone believed that stupid lie. With nods of acceptance they all dispersed with Honey-sempai inviting me to lunch. Walking down the elegantly decorated halls, the tiny senior pulled me into a side hallway with Mori-sempai right beside him. Clearly part of Honey-senpai's plan.

"We don't believe you." Voice serious for that one statement, before they pulled back onto the main hallway. Chattering all about many random things on our way to lunch, I began to grow nauseous. Stomach twirling, I entered the extravagant lunch room. Large windows covered the outer walls; while white cloth covered tables with high-backed chairs were where we were supposed to sit. To say I was intimidated would be an understatement, I was terrified. The fanciest place I had ever eaten at was a McDonalds for crying out loud.

Seeing the rest of the host club at a table in a heated discussion I started walking,_ limping, _over to that table. Sitting next to Kyoya and across from one of the twins, I opened my backpack to find a notebook, any piece of paper really. Pulling out the first spiral bound my hand touched I opened to the very last page. Pulling a wooden pencil out of my bag I was lulled by the soft skritches of my pencil meeting the paper. Tamaki's shouts soon faded, and all I knew at that moment was the picture taking form in front of me. Finishing the outline I failed to notice the two seniors sitting down next to me.

"What're you drawing Tsu-chan?" a curious Honey-sempai said reaching for the notebook. Pouting when I held it above his head, I smiled and turned it to him.

"OHHHH! Look Takashi! It's such a pretty flower." Pulling on Mori-senpai periwinkle sleeve, the short boy jumped around. This of course drew Kyoya's attention, which then caused a chain reaction of everyone soon focused on my paper. A deep blush covers my cheeks, embarrassed by all the sudden attention. Sheepishly, I looked at them all, silently begging them to go back to whatever they were doing before. Peppered by question I simply blushed a stronger red and started to put the notebook away. Now, forced to be sociable I was forced to enter their conversation.

"HARUHI! YOU SHOULD MAKE DADDY A LUNCH ONE DAY!" grabbing his 'daughter' the king tried to convince the poor girl. _I'm pretty sure she's a girl. I will make sure to ask. _

"No, she's making us a lunch boss!" trying to irk Tamaki the twins, _still haven't learned their names either,_ started pulling on Haruhi's other side. Watching her be treated as a pull toy was suddenly really getting on my nerves. Stomach still flopping I walked up to the offending boys pulling on each of their ears. Releasing the girl with a yelp I quickly ushered her back to her spot at the table.

"Thanks, Tsuki-sempai." With a gracious smile, she thanked me.

"No need for the sempai. I am the same age as you." With a wink a left her gaping at me as I moved back by Honey-sempai. With a smile and a look out of the corner of my eye at him, I settled my head on my arms for a nap. Realizing that even if I had a lunch I wouldn't dare eat it with my stomach as it is.

"Aren't you going to eat?" With a tilt of his head Honey turned to look at his silent protector who had spoken. Surprised by the low voice, I jolted upward causing my stomach to swish again. With a simple shake of my head at the oddly concerned boy I laid my head back down on my arms. Eyes closed I couldn't help but let a small smile slip out because for some unknown reason I was glad that Mori-sempai cared. _Why?_

A large hand shook me awake. Standing up quickly, I nodded my thanks to the gentle and dark giant leaving him confused in my dust. Scurrying away just as quick I fled the lunchroom. Once I was out of the same room which he was in I sighed, content. After my nap I felt refreshed from the much needed sleep. Feeling much happier I almost couldn't wait for my next classes. All throughout biology I sat and tried to focus on one of my favorite classes, but failed miserably. My thoughts kept going back to the three faces that haunted my dreams. Two of which I understood but the other I still had yet to understand. _Well, I get Tsubaki's and Ren's... but why did I keep seeing Mori's?! _With these thoughts keeping me busy all the way through my next two hours I dragged my feet to the math classroom._ Damn_

Opening the door I swiftly sat at my desk and heavily concentrated on the problems on the whiteboard. Finishing them, I went to work through them again just to seem busy. And then again, and again, and again. When I ran out of room, I just leaned back in my chair and watched the clock. At some point in my obsessive math moment the rest of the class had come in and was working through the same problems. Just as I was starting to get bored out of my mind I remembered a little something. I had shoved a book in my tattered bag this morning. With a smile a quickly pulled out my old friend. _The Sight, By David Clement-Davies. _Sighing as I opened the cover to reread one of my favorites for who knows what time. Deciding to open up to a random page I ended up where the pack was crossing the river. Devouring the book I ended up almost to the end by the time our sensei made it to the front of the class. It took the rest of my peers to the end of class to grasp the concept of advanced trig. I on the other hand delved back into the Transylvanian slopes with Larka. **Rrrrriiiiinngg! **Jolting out of my seat with everyone else, I stopped to look at the male who had been a constant presence in my dreams. Catching my eyes with his I looked down. A thick blush coating my cheeks, and suddenly very interested in the leather boots on my feet. If I didn't know better I would have said that I might have seen him blush too but...

"Tsu-chan! Tsu-chan! Can you come to the host club today?" Bouncing in front of me the cute little blonde who only came to about the middle of my torso, I couldn't help but laugh. Then serious I considered what day it was today. _Friday, so, shift starts at 7:30. Yeah. Today I can stay, or go suppose. _

"Sure I can Honey-sempai. I just have to be sure to leave before 6:30." Finishing with a small grin I looked down at my new friend.

"Why do you have to leave then?" Little bastard looked so innocent but I could see a glint of something in his eyes that was anything but. I decided to humor him.

"Well... I work. My job is on the other side of town and I walk there so that's why." Carefully avoiding what I do I started to pack up. Just as Honey-sempai was about to ask me another question, the great savior our math teacher gestures me over to his desk. With a wave at Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai I crossed the distance to the awaiting sensei. Looking up from his paperwork, he gestured to the chair next to him.

"How did you do it?" with a smile the elderly sensei asked me.

"How did I do what sir?" Utterly confused I tilted my head.

"You got 45/50 on the _pretest. _That is a passing grade on the final, and one of the higher ones I've ever gotten. So, how?" Serious but still happy, grey eyes met mine.

"You see sir; math comes extremely easy to me. I have always been able to just seen a problem be done and be able to work it with any other problem. I've been told that I have a photographic memory." Sheepishly I looked down, interested in my boot again.

"Interesting." With that I was dismissed.

Making my way down the halls all alone I let my limp show through and winced with each step. My back pained me, my head pounded, my stomach was still on a rollercoaster, my face was sore, and my knee threatened to kill me. Passing classroom after classroom I eventually just sat down and rested for a little bit. Eyes wide open; I stared out a nearby window. Finally when I decided I wouldn't die I stood back up with the help of a very cool and kind wall. Thoughts drifting the picture I drew of my Ototo and Imoto haunted them. Then the picture drifted into someone else's face. Kind smoky eyes, gentle yet, tough. Muscular body, tall is an understatement, I barely reached his shoulder! Yet, as small as I felt next to him I felt safe. I won't say that he isn't scary, but there is also something deep within him that calls to me.

_Mori,… what do I feel for you?_

**So, there is the next chapter! I feel like some parts were still rushed... :( But, I wrote much more than planned! Please tell me what you think! By the way, this story is going to have a happy and sad ending with epilogues to follow each one! Please review! They make me so happy! I was so happy that this many people have read this story so anyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, etc. you all get cookies! Thank you again! Song inspiration: Rebirthing, Skillet**

**~Shade**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again all! I love Takashi; he is my favorite Ouran character by far. I am trying hard to keep Tsuki from being Mary-sueish, so if you feel she is please let me know! Feel free to tell me any ideas you have for this story! If you have anything I need to fix too, tell me! Alright, I'm done. Reviews please! (I will never be one of those 'give me five reviews then I will update' people. That is just cruel) **

**DISCLAIMER: If you think I own Ouran, you have serious mental issues.**

* * *

It has been two weeks and a day since we confronted Tsuki about the bruise on her face. The others may have believed her story about the door but both Mitsukuni and I know otherwise. You don't get a bruise in the shape of a fist on your cheek from running into a door. Fighting to control my breathing I started the exercise again in the silent dojo. Over and over again my thoughts continually drifted back to her, no matter how hard I fought to clear my mind. My shinai settled across my lap I fought against my thoughts, trying to push them out. I never was able to win against them, their overwhelming worry, and concern enveloping me. I have never been so thankful that my face guard covered my expression. _Usually I am able to concentrate so easily, why is she so distracting? _

Since that day she has given us no other extreme reason to be concerned. Eventually, Mitsukuni and I gave up on getting her to tell us, instead allowing the idea that she is just irrationally clumsy to be reason enough. I never liked this reason, her movements however well disguised, were not that of some clumsy oaf. She moved with purpose, gracefully, and on silent feet. There is no way that she was so clumsy. Her face when we asked what had happened and she told us that piece of crap door story had flickered to brief horror before she decided to lie to us. Anger was starting to rise in my blood. _Breathe Takashi. In then out. _Trying to calm myself, her face as I caught her looking at me in math drifted to the front. Her cheeks tinted with red, embarrassed looking down at her shoes. I won't deny that I was slightly (or maybe more so) glad that she was looking at me. I became even happier when Mitsukuni begged her to lose the honorific with our nicknames, to which she dutifully complied. But, when I caught her looking at me...Since the first day her eyes had captivated me. The blue of her left so pale it was almost not there, but it was there enough for the color to be obvious. It held the pattern or shattered ice in its bounds. Pale green screamed out from her left. This green was just as pale as the blue but made of almost a darker color. The color invited you into a forest with its fluctuations in color. They were set of wonderfully by the dark auburn of her hair, which rung in wavy ringlets down her back.

Unknown to me my thoughts had calmed my breathing and cleared my mind. Those piercing eyes that seemed to know your every secret had chased away all other thoughts. Standing my bogu rustled at the sudden movement. Taking a fighting stance I went through my morning routine, each pass of the fake blade memorized to the point of that I performed each with my eyes closed. As I finished I opened them slowly, shattering the image of those pale eyes. The last stroke done, I slowly started making my way to the shower room, wanting to rid myself of the sweat that clung to my body.

The water doing its own work on my stiff shoulders and frazzled nerves, I marveled at how by just focusing on her, it had calmed me. By thinking about her eyes I had cleared my mind and was at peace. Where concern for her had laced my thoughts _she_ had calmed me. What did this mean? Who was she? _What _is she? Questions rang through my mind, most of which I didn't even know the answer to. _What do I do? _Asking the cloudy grey sky as I left the bath house. Then I felt something click. Looking up into the drizzling sky, one thought chose priority. _ What are these feeling that I have for her? Why do I feel an overwhelming need to make her happy, to see her rare genuine smile?_

Racing through the now pouring rain, my shoeless feet making careless slapping noises on the concrete. Turning the corner, I charged into the back door reading: **Staff Only.** Slipping into the black high heels I had been carrying. I quickly tried to dry myself off with a towel our boss had left us with for this specific reason. The black t-shirt I was wearing was close to soaked, and on any normal day made my cleavage look huge, now it was just ridiculous. The bottoms of the black jeans as is uniform wear soaked too. Drying off the best I could I eventually gave up and started walking up to my station. The white and pink scars on my arms gave me a certain dangerous feel which was perfect for this place. Here at Savage we served like any other bar but in the end of the night we had a secret. The logo of 4 blood red claw marks graced my shirt above my left breast. At 6:00 in the morning you may be wondering who we get for customers. The truth is we don't get any. I'm only here so that I could get some desperately needed over time, since father is just drinking it all away.

"Yo Yo! How's it goin' Tsuki?" Always hyper the tiny, short blue haired cook popped into the window behind me. Ao is my only friend _ever _besides the Host club. Setting up the bar in front of her I prepared for rush hour, which is in 12 hours. Turning so I could face her I leaned back into the cold metal bar.

"Hey, it be going pretty well for me right now. How about you?" With a real smile I asked her. moving back to face the storage area of the bar I started organizing, not that it really needed it, it was just to pass time till she managed to answer. Ao has a terrible habit of getting distracted while she cooks, meaning that all that matters to her right then is the food. Moving out from behind the maroon and wood wall she holds a plate holding a hamburger out to me. Sitting on the bar we make small talk as I inhale the food. I hadn't eaten for 5 days. Since two weeks ago I had become very picky about covering any and all bruising. Taking my hand Ao stares at it trying to see the bruises on my arms in the dim lighting, With a huff and a sad sigh she jumps down and comes back soon with an ice pack in tow. Pressing it to my arm she jumps back up beside me.

"Think there will be any challengers tonight?" With a serious expression, Ao's wide brown eyes meet mine. I simply smile at her.

"Does it matter?" Winking I asked her as she just laughed. I was kind of hoping there would be someone to challenge me tonight. I had some pent up energy to get out. Till our first customer Ao and I spent the rest of the day in comfortable silence.

As our waitresses started to file in I waited for when the fun would really begin. I wasn't known here as the best bartender in town for no reason. Just as 6:00 was about to come I had one brave man come up to my spotless bar, and in a timid but strong voice asked for one: Fires of Mt. Olympus. This one was one of my favorites. With a smile I shook his hand and thanked him for making my life interesting. Laughing, I placed a shot glass in front of him. Flipping a bottle of Vodka over my shoulder, I filled the clear glass half full. After some more flipping and other unmark bottles I filled my mouth with pure alcohol, sprinkled some pepper flakes on the top of the now red and orange drink. Grabbing the lighter behind me I let out a soft shower of the alcohol from between my lips, lighting it as it went creating the illusion that I was actually breathing fire. Smiling at me before the 20 something ran off he paid and left a decent tip. This was gonna be a good day.

Rush hour came and went with many drinks ordered with me able to prove my title and surprisingly only two fights. As we closed the people that knew what came next stuck up two fingers in a sort of peace sign. Irony, I love it. The owner came from his back room, and led everyone down to a secret chamber underneath the building. Darkness engulfed us all as we waited for Boss to turn on the lights. Flickering, strobe lights flashed above a stage of sorts, this one of course had railings. Dark patches covered the black top of it. I heard whispers around me "Is that paint?" and "I hope so." _Sorry people, that ain't no paint. _I smirk soon covered my face as a tall muscular but balding man went to stand center stage. His light brown hair and eyes allowing him to stand out in the crowd. Grabbing a microphone that some waitress handed him Boss, tapped it a few times to get the mob of people's attention.

"Welcome to Savage's, here we have our name for a reason. At closing time we let all of you place bets on our once weekly _entertainment_ tonight_._" Deep voice rumbling, Boss started again with a smirk. "For all you newbies to this, let me explain to you how this works. Two challengers will face off up here. All fighting is good, there are no rules, if you brought a blade, good for you. We will face off the challengers till there is one left. That one brave man or woman will go against the reigning champion, our own, Tsuki!" Raising my hand I let people know what they were up against. Many eyes took their time evaluating my structure, displeased. They had no idea what they were up against. I like all the other challengers here, had to fight my way to the top. Literally.

From what most people see of Boss they tend to think that he is a mean man. That is about as far off as one could get. Many times after my fights, Boss patched me up. Never ever has this man been cruel to any of his workers, and even less so to the ones he considers friends. Boss seems to consider me a friend, for what reason I will never know. Sharing a smile with me, Boss got down from the stage to collect the changed bets. Judging by the amount of people tonight was going to be a good night for me.

Leaning against one of the brick walls I watched the first pair fight. An ogre of a man wobbled his way to the stage followed soon after by lanky male. _No skill, no form, no plan. He was planning on winning with just his muscle. _I thought about Ogre as I had dubbed him. I watched as Lank slid under each fist and soon found his way behind the man to slam his hand down on Ogre's cranium. Ogre would dodge it, just barely though. After many minutes Ogre's brain finally shut down from the many half-blows delivered to it. _Lank came up with that plan, mid-fight. He was lucky and he knows it. _I watched as he collected the money that he won from that one fight and retire from the underground chamber. Brushing by me, his eyes filled with wonder at me. His thoughts probably following something like this. _"How is she the champ?" _With a chuckle I waved the ignoramus out.

As the fights went on, the skill level slowly grew. Finally the challengers were going up with a plan, and had an idea of how they would fight. All through these fights my eyes were glued on a well muscled man like boss who was as quick as a butterfly. _Kick-boxing, with mixed street fighting. _If I figured correctly this would be my opponent. Watching his every move I assessed the knowledge that would help me win. _Prefers to strike with right appendages, watch right side. Has either none or close to no knowledge of martial arts. Perfect. I was right. Tonight will be a good night. _Two more fights later, with the K.O number drifting towards the higher twenties. The rest of the man's (who I have decided to called Kick.) challengers back down.

"Good luck." Ao, ever of little faith, told me with a pat to my back.

"Thanks." Turning to face her I gave a little smile. As I walked up the seven steps to the stage, I centered my nerves. Ending my inner turmoil. Relaxing as I felt my muscles, remember the moves we had trained for years learning. With a glance at a sweating Kick, I took all emotions of my face, stood feet a shoulder width apart. Hands loose at my sides. I waited. I was waiting for Kick to make the first move. Ninjutsu is a self-defense art; I have been trained to never make the first move. Kick had grown cocky now that his last three opponents had backed down; he approached me with a smirk. Staring at his midsection where I knew the first evidence of any movement would become obvious I almost laughed when he went for a punch to my face.

As Kick's arm drew closer laced my arm under his, wanting to end this quickly. With two knuckles on my other hand I jabbed the two boney points into his axillary nerve, near his armpit. Paralyzing him momentarily, flipping him over I rammed the heel of my hand to the back of his head. After he fell limp I released Kick, turning him back over onto him back. The crowd had never been more silent than right now. Turning to look them all in the eye, I gave a short bow to my fallen opponent and retreated the underground fighting area, the strobe lights starting to give me a headache. As the door closed behind me I heard Boss's deep rumbling voice, now with a hint of pride.

"And that my friend is why she is better known around here as Kage! No one has ever seen her strike or in fact ever deliver a blow, that didn't knock out the other! Have a goodnight ladies an..." This is where I took off at a run to Boss's office to wait my payment and to avoid the stunned and angry crowd. Very few actually betted on me, that much was obvious. Only the regulars ever do, like the guy earlier who ordered the Fires of Mt. Olympus, he knew my reputation. Today's fight was actually one of the easiest in many weeks. It has been a long time since anyone dared to bring a blade against me that much was common knowledge around here. If they thought I was dangerous now,_ if only they could see that_. An evil smile crept across my face; these were the times when I was really glad for my years spent training. These fights here kept me in practice, so, despite the many injuries sustained, I was happy.

"Hey, Good job out there girl! Boy were some of those people mad! Here you goes." Handing me a handful of bills I smiled at Boss. I call him Boss, because, even though I've worked here for quite a few years I never bothered to learn his name. Offering the kind man a smile I gave him a bow and left. It was no longer raining at this point at night, but the ground was still soaked. The fight still fresh in my coursing blood, my thoughts kept running back to the dojo...

_A small girl with auburn hair tied back in a ponytail, sat cross legged in the middle of many other children her age. Breathing as one, their sensei looked pleased at the five-year olds. All wore white robes, but only two had any color of belt besides white. Ms. Arikiado-sensei bore the black belt, while the skinny auburn haired girl with closed duo-colored eyes sat completely still with a brown belt. This at first glance was the only other difference between her and the other male students around her besides gender. Upon closer inspection though, while the others still held a slouch as they sat, her back was rigidly straight. While this child seemed completely oblivious to the room around her, the sensei knew better, Tsuki was listening to everyone, feeling each movement against the wooden floor. And she couldn't have been more right. _

_Two years later, a seven year old battled viciously against the middle aged woman from before. Both with black belt tied across their waist, and a white robe. The dark auburn hair of the girl braided back and mixing with the long, loose, black locks of her sensei. Using her superior speed the child launched up off her feet, striking the older woman under the armpit, cause her to fall rigid. Straddling Arikiado-sensei, with a cry Tsuki placed a pretend hit to the jugular. With wide eyes Arikiado-sensei, stared up at her star pupil, knowing that she needed to find her a private teacher. As the girl jumped back off of her the woman got up swiftly to her feet and gestured for the girl to follow her. Walking down the long halls of the dojo, teacher next to student. Arikiado's thoughts were jumbled. __**I am a Yondan rank. This young girl has just beaten me rather thoroughly. She NEEDS a private tutor as I can teach her no longer.**__ Arriving at a bamboo door Arikiado-sensei smiled sweetly at the young prodigy at her right. _

"_Go on in Tsuki, you have learned all that I can teach you. This man is the only one who can help you get stronger here" With a reassuring smile the sensei gestured to the door. With wide eyes the student walked two steps forward before stopping and turning back around. Facing her long time sensei Tsuki bowed, as deeply as she could.__With a smile, Tsuki turned back around and went through the bamboo door. That one decision changed her life forever. _

With a smile and a grimace at where the memories were going I let them continue to flood my mind.

_"Faster! You must strike swifter than that child! Anyone could have stopped that blow!" An old man hunched over a cane yelled at a 9 year old Tsuki. With thoughts of protecting Tsubaki and Ren she did exactly as Master Hibiki-sensei said, he couldn't help but smile at the obedience of the child. Repeating the strike, strike, dodge, strike, flip routine once more before stopping as instructed, her sensei of 2 years called her over to sit with him. With a sly smile at the girl in front of him, he made up his mind. _

_Master Hibiki was the head of all ninjutsu schools, in the world. What he said goes; no one would dare to question this elder's judgment. _

_Kneeling before him the prodigy awaited his next command. A command that would never come. Instead of telling her the next exercise to perform, he handed her a package. Not knowing what to do, she took it with shaking fingers. Feeling its weight leave his fingers and weigh down her, he watched with interest. The fresh cut on her right cheek screaming at him. Tsuki has yet to receive the injury which would cause her to wear the ribbon. Carefully opening the wrapped package, she gasped at what she saw. A black uniform of a master stared at her from the paper. And on top of the clothing, a blackened silver choker. The shape of the two dragon heads beautiful weaved. In each of their mouths they held and opal, one a fire opal, and the other a black opal. The fire in each was stunning. Turning her gaping mouth to her sensei, he nodded and slowly she fitted the dragons around her neck. _

"_I have promoted you to the 15th Dan, Tsuki. You no longer need my tutelage. Of all my students you have been my favorite." Standing up stiffly the elderly sensei looked once more at the girl bowing before him before he himself walked out of the room. _

Smiling now, my step picked up at the memory of that accomplishment. Going home that night, I told my mother. She instantly stopped cooking, looked at me with wide deep blue eyes, her fawn colored hair swirling around her as she told me to hide the presents from my father. Fear apparent in both of our eyes as we stuffed the valuable items under a floorboard. My father never found those items for which I am immensely happy. The memory of my beautiful mother brought down my happy mood. He killed her not a year later.

After I finished my training in ninjutsu I started tagging along with Ren to his Kendo training. Before long I had made it to Rokudan rank. Martial arts like math just was a second nature to me. All of Ren's sensei's all said that he had the attitude of a true samurai. It was an obvious fact to. Loyal, kind, but unafraid to kill, or be killed. He also always brought the blame of everything on his shoulders. _Ren... _Unwilling to let my thoughts drift to anymore sad topics I instead thought about the homework that I needed to finish. Homework occupying my thoughts I lost the focus of my lost family. My shoulders relaxing, my face no longer tense; I looked forward to working through the problems in that biology packet.

**4:33** am flashed at me from the kitchen. On silent feet I slipped through the silent house. The single floor layout was simple and easy to navigate, but stunningly small. Not to mention rotting. Stepping over broken glass, I opened the closet door. Settling myself down in the blankets I had stuffed in there, along with all the rest of my clothes, books, art supplies, etc. Hoping for a better tomorrow, I fell asleep thinking about a certain, tall, dark, handsome, and silent male. And he is what I dreamt about too.

The dinner tonight had been delicious. Temakizushi, with tea. One of my favorites. After the meal though I retreated silently to my room. For some reason, tonight I was exhausted. Sitting there on my bed, looking at the pale walls, with no decoration, besides trophies, and the limited furniture, I felt antsy. I was exhausted but couldn't keep still. The navy blue bedspread that was made by the servants this morning suddenly annoyed me. Everything annoyed me. Pacing across the plush carpet I couldn't think. Looking up at the clock on my night table, it stared back in bright red numbers **2:00 am, **eyes wide I stared at it. _Well, since I'm clearly not going to be able to sleep... _

Minutes later I was out driving on the streets, after driving around in the silent sports car for some time, I decided that I should be heading back home. Choosing to take the back roads I came up on a dark figure walking down the sidewalk. Hips swishing, I noticed that she carried her high heeled shoes in one hand. The other hung loosely at her side. Her body curved delicately, with an hourglass figure, but not as full. Driving past the woman I was stunned speechless. _Haha._ It was Tsuki, wandering the streets at... 4:05 in the morning. She didn't even give a glance at the car as I passed. Seeming deep in thought, her eyes distant. I don't remember how I found my way home after that. The next thing I knew is I was waking up in my bed to my alarm clock that went off at 7:30 for morning training. All I remembered from the night before is that I had wanted to pull her in from the cold of the night and bring her here. Running my hand through my hair, I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips. _Why did she get to me like this? Why do I want to know what she's hiding?_

I jolted awake in my cramped quarters. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I moved to grab my backpack. Opening its old zippers I reached in and grabbed two notebooks and a packet. Shoving the grey bag back into its respective corner, I opened to the end of the red cover spiral bound. Ripping out the page I pinned it to the opposite wall to the one I was sitting against. Gazing at the happy faces of my siblings now hanging from my wall I paged through the second, purple, spiral bound. Finally reaching the page of my destination, I quickly put the finishing touches on the flower, putting it next to Ren and Tsubaki. The Hydrangea putting its beauty next to my siblings, reminding me off its message. My mother's soft voice echoed in my head from when I asked why we always grew Hydrangeas _"My dearest, Hydrangeas represent perseverance. That is why, it is to remind us most of all what we need to do. Preserve." _

Prepared to spend the rest of the day in this closet doing homework. Scooting down farther in my blanket I opened the 7 page biology packet due tomorrow. Blowing through question after question, I stopped for a break and found myself anxious for school tomorrow. I never hated school, but never before had I been excited to go. Sorting through my mind for the reason I found seven. _See ya tomorrow guys. _A smile broke across my face.

* * *

**Here's chapter three! Thank you all! Next chapter will have some host club bonding, so if you have any ideas for what they should do please tell me! Song inspiration: The Wicked Ones by 10 Years. Review please! Cookies for all reviewers! (I figured out how to put in those dividing lines!)**

**~Shade**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sooo, how's everybody? You out there in Africa who read this, HI! And those in Australia, Germany, New Zealand, Malaysia, U.K, Singapore, the Philippines, Japan and Canada! (Those of you in the U.S like me are no fun unless I know a state! Which I am not saying you should tell me, but I think it would be cool to know...) MOVING ON! Ok, I also noticed that I spelled manage wrong in the description. Fail. I fixed it! Please review! Now on with the story...**

**DISCLAIMER: Did I not already agree that I am making no money off of this in the Terms of Service agreement?! I thought so...**

Moving my head slowly side to side to ease the crick in the muscle, I wandered through Ouran's halls. Turning away purposely from the one that would lead me to music room three. My steps echoing through the silent halls, my mind drifted to a place of nowhere, with no thoughts, pictures, or sound. In my state of bliss I failed to notice my two (sadly) best friends standing in my path. With an oomph I landed straight on my tailbone. Looking up at the two boys, I gave a cheeky smile, laughing as I bolted for the door, knowing very well that I would never make it. The soft black sleeves of the too big hoodie rubbing against my arms. As predicted, I managed to get a total of two steps forward before I was latched onto from behind. A childish face framed two bright brown eyes topped with a mop of blonde hair.

"Where ya goin' Tsu-chan?" Excited as always Honey toyed with my hood.

"Get off of me and I'll tell you." Using a sweet voice I waited for the extra weight to leave.

Once free of the puerile senior I turned to face the pair again. Clambering up on his cousin, Honey waited for my answer. The giant he was sitting on however looked utterly disinterested. Both Honey and I knew better though, Mori stood silent as a statue, but if you looked into the smoky depths of his eyes they would tell you otherwise. Right now they showed as much enthusiasm as his older cousins. Shaking the black hair away that had fallen in front of his handsome face, he waited.

"Do you want to know the truth to where I was going, or the nicer answer?" Cocking my head to the side like a dog I awaited the eldest boy's answer.

"The truth!" Bouncing up and down Honey gave the answer.

"Mitsukuni, stop please." Mori's deep voice rumble to my ears. I stood in shock. _Did Mori just say a complete sentence? _My face must have shown my surprise, as the now still Honey laughed.

"Just because Takashi doesn't talk a lot doesn't mean he doesn't know how!" Honey near fell off the said boys shoulders from laughing so hard.

"True!" Trying to use this as a distraction to get away, I started backing up slowly.

"Wait! You never told us where you were going!" With a sigh I gave up on trying to avoid this question. I hope the answer didn't hurt their feeling too much.

"I was going in truth anywhere but the third music room. I was trying to avoid even going today so that I wouldn't have to see what Hikaru and Kaoru wanted to put me in. So no, I was not heading to work even though it's a Friday. That work for you?" grimacing as I envisioned what the twins had put me in the past few days. Monday had been a maid outfit (over which I wore this same sweatshirt). Tuesday had been some atrociously bright colored pants and a similar shirt. Wednesday I had managed to get away before they could put anything on me. Thursday they "offered" me a tank top and shorts. That I blatantly refused. To which I was very happy to say I got Haruhi to back me up on. Over these past few weeks Haruhi and I had become very close. The day I asked if she was a girl, boy was that interesting...

_Towering wooden doors opened to me as a blinding flash of light and rose petals clouded my view. Once I had picked all of the stuck petals out of my hair, the host club was revealed to me. Jumping into my arms Honey hugged me as tight as he could. Today was a meeting day, and I had become an unofficial member of the host club. Normally, I would cook, bake, serve and clean but today I had to do none of that. Releasing me, Honey scampered over to Mori dragging him over to a table piled high with cake. Everyone else had already spread about the room, doing their own separate thing. The twins were arguing over which was better: scoop-neck or V-neck. Tamaki was bothering Kyoya as he tried to figure out the finances. Of course Mori and Honey were still at that table eating cake, while Haruhi was studying. _

_Walking over to where Haruhi was sitting I sat in the chair across from her. After a few minutes of working tirelessly on our homework I couldn't help but ask the question that had been pestering my mind since I had met this 'natural' type. _

"_Haruhi," Looking up at me he/she gestured for me to continue. "You're a girl aren't you?" A stunned silence radiated across the room. Nodding yes Haruhi turned back to the Math book she was so arduously reading. _

"_What of course she's not! My Haruhi is most definitely not a girl! Heh heh heh..." Trying hard to cover up what I had already figured out. At this I shook my head, as if to tell him that I didn't believe it._

"_So how'd you figure it out?" Placing a threatening hand on my shoulder Hikaru brought his face close to mine. Smiling I put my hand on top of his, and twisted. _

"_Ahh!" Stepping away from me he glared. I glared back. No one can beat me in this field, not with my eyes._

"_It was rather simple really. But not at the same time. I will start with how it is simple. One: Haruhi is a girl's name! _

_Two: She doesn't look like a guy!_

_Now the reasons it was more difficult._

_You had weaved an intricate web around her. If I wasn't around to hear Tamaki call her 'daughter' I probably would have dismissed the thoughts I had about her being female. The reason the rest of the school doesn't know yet is because you have given them no reason to think she could be female." Finishing I looked them all straight in the eye, looking lastly at Kyoya, who incidentally was the next one to speak._

"_The real question is who will you tell?" Glasses glinting as he pushed them back up his nose, Kyoya looked back at me. _

"_No one, unless I am told by Haruhi to do otherwise. You don't have to worry about trusting me; I am loyal to the end." Feeling Haruhi smile at me I turned around to look back at her. Smiling I touched her shoulder, just inches below mine. _

_Plopping back on the couch I started to work on my homework again when I felt I was being stared at. Looking around I found three sets of eyes on me. Haruhi's chocolate brown eyes looked at me in a manner that reminded me of when she studied. Honey's lighter brown held the same sort of look. Then there was Mori's. I think I blushed slightly as I looked into his eyes and seen something I had never seen before in anyone's eyes. Whatever he was feeling, I didn't know what it was..._

This had been last week and I think the twins had decided to punish me for figuring it out by constantly dressing me up. Turning my attention back to the cousins in front of me I gave a faint smile.

"You have to come today Tsu-chan! Tama-chan has a surprise for everyone!" Turning his expectant amber eyes to me, Honey begged. With a sigh of defeat I turned on my heel to go down to the third music room. Cheers erupted behind me as my older friends came to follow my retreating form. Walking with an ever so slight limp, I brushed my hair behind one ear and over to my left shoulder. Sometimes it really bothered me.

Soon enough they caught up to me, walking side by side, I risked a glance up at Mori. Steely eyes focused straight ahead, he seemed off in his own little world. _I wonder what he's thinking about. _ Turning my own pale gaze to the hallway in front of us, a comfortable silence settled and made itself at home. This is how we walked, content in each other just being there, all the way till we reached the oak doors that marked our destination. Pushing open the doors, I trudged in, still unwilling to be there.

Setting myself down on one of the plush red chairs that littered the very pink room, I waited for our 'king' to make his 'very important' announcement. _Important my ass. _Currently the said blonde was sitting in a dark corner, drawing circles on the tiled floor. Biding my time I twiddled my thumbs, literally. Gazing around the room my eyes found an unexpected thing. Mori sat there looking between Honey and I. His gaze was not of someone trying to figure out with which one of us he would sit. When it was turned on me it was the emotion that I keep failing to see what it is._ It burns heavy in his eyes whatever it is. _Yet when he would look at his cousin, the look would change. His eyes then would show extreme protectiveness; all the while his face stayed a rigid mask.

A tingle ran down my spine as my eyes met his. Eyes locked it almost seemed like a trance that neither of us could break. It was one of the few times I have ever been glad to hear Tamaki's voice.

"I, your great King of the Host Club, have come up with possibly the best idea EVER!" Looking at all of us he seemed to wait for something. An awkward silence filled the room as we waited for Tamaki to continue. I glanced to my right at Haruhi then to my left at Kyoya, both seemed utterly confused. Haruhi shuffled her feet against the floor, not knowing where to look. Kyoya had ceased his writing in his black Death Note, oh sorry _notebook. _Looking over his glasses, eyebrows scrunched together in confusion he waited for Tamaki to continue also.

"Sooooooo, what is it Boss?!" Chiming in together, the twins couldn't wait any longer. Hanging on each of the older boy's shoulders they poked him in the cheeks.

"So?"

"I WAS PAUSING FOR DRAMATIC EFFECT! YOU TWO RUINED IT!" The wifty blonde shook the trouble-making twins off of him clearing his throat after they were on the floor. _Oh, if only he could see the glares they are giving him. _Letting out a silent little laugh I turned my attention back to Tamaki.

"I have decided that we need to take a family trip! It has been forever and a day since we last took one! Anyone have any guesses as to where we are going? I know Haruhi does!" Looking onto Haruhi with his big violet eyes I knew she wouldn't be able to refuse him a simple guess.

"Um, the Library?"At this point I couldn't help but laugh. Whether she knew it or not, the ever kind Haruhi had just suggested that they go to a place where senpai would have to shut up! I looked over at the girl needing to know if she realized what she had just done. As soon as she caught my eye, she fell out of her chair, clutching her sides laughing. _Yep, you taught her well. _ Not long after I had joined Haruhi on the cold floor, trying desperately not to die of laughter.

Kyoya-senpai was the next one to get our joke, letting himself chuckle. Then came Honey whose laughter tinkled through the room. Mori soon joined in, cracking a smile. Soon all that was left was a very confused Tamaki-senpai and a pair of twins. Minutes later our laughter died down, and wiping tears from our eyes, Haruhi and I climbed back into our seats.

"Well, uh, no. We are going to the commoner's park! They have a big wood and benches and everything!" Still hopelessly confused Tamaki quickly turned back into his over excited self.

"Yay, Tama-chan! The park! I've never been to a commoner's park!" Honey looked at the only other blonde and smiled. _I swear that kid's smile could turn anyone's heart to one of gold._ Shaking my head I looked back at Tamaki-senpai, who was spouting off details.

"We'll all go in my limo. Haruhi will sit by Daddy and away from those shady twins! Away with you demons!" Picking up Haruhi, Tamaki commenced to run around chased by Hikaru and Kaoru. All the while Haruhi was shouting at him to get down. _Ah, a normal day at the host club._

In one big glob, we all made our way down the final set of steps and towards an awaiting limo. The afternoon sun glinted off of the shiny black exterior and darkened windows. Slowly, the host club got in, leaving Kyoya and I for last. Carefully, I stepped in and lowered myself onto one of the open leather seats. With wide eyes I'm sure I looked around._ It sure is more spacious than I thought..._

"Is this your first time in a limo Tsuki?" Never looking up from his laptop Kyoya questioned me.

"Yeah, you see, poor commoners like me don't get to ride in fancy cars all the time." My fingers played with the sleeves of the hoodie while I looked at them while a highly amused expression.

"Finally someone besides me can tell them this! I honestly don't know why this always surprises you guys so much anyways." Haruhi looked at me and we sent each other looks of pity for having to deal with these idiots. _Commoners, unite! _Smiling again while still fiddling with the ends of my sleeves I watched the scenery roll past. Tree after tree went by in a blur, oak, maple and ash starting to change into more seasonal colors. Every now and then though, a dark green pine would whip past changing the colors dramatically. The others chatted amongst themselves, not bothering to watch the autumn beauty. _I guess though, when everything is just handed to you and you don't have to wonder how long you'll live, things like rust colored leaves become obsolete and taken for granted. It's just so pretty; it feels like a waste not to admire it. _Afteranother couple of minutes the rest of the host club must have noticed my silence as by now I normally would have chimed in with a sarcastic comment or such.

"What're you looking at Tsuki-chan?" Together the ever curious twins asked me. Turning kind eyes on them I told them.

"I'm watching the trees." Turning back to my window I tried to ignore their confused stares.

"Why would you want to watch _trees?! _It sounds so boring!" Together the twins asked me.

"I guess it could be pretty boring but I like it. Look for yourself and I'll guide you through," Everybody instantly went to find a window, _everyone but Kyoya that is he doesn't give a rat's ass about anything. _ "Alright, you see that maple with the bright red leaves? When I see that I think of how it looks almost blood stained, and then that in a way it is. That tree has survived harsh winters that have broken its branches, and has probably survived a fire or two. Now the oak that seems to be made of gold, it too has faced the same things but it refuses to let others see its pain. In truth, it's much too vain to ever let anyone know that once it was on the bottom and had to fight its way to the top. Yet still it demands respect as it tries to raise others up, dusts them off and sets them on their way. So, it deserves its golden colors. That pine there, the tallest one, do you see it? It is the strongest of them all. When the other trees around him start to surrender to the cold because it is too hard, he keeps on fighting. Not only did he keep on fighting he was willing to bend against the weight of the snow on him, he didn't break. Because he did this he lived, he _thrived. _And now, he is the king of that forest." I looked back at the others to find them not looking out of their respective windows, but at me. Even Kyoya-senpai had shut his Pineapple laptop and was looking/glaring at me from behind his glasses. Tamaki-senpai's mouth was hanging open, mimicking the twins or vice versa. Haruhi just looked at me with knowing eyes. What she knew, I was certain that I needed to find out. Honey and Mori just simply sat there and stared.

"Shut your mouths, you'll catch flies." Instantly, everyone looked away and did as I said, blushes covering their faces, embarrassed at being caught. "Not so boring is it?" A blush covered my own cheeks. _You just showed them part of you that only one other living person knows about stupid! Should have just said you like the pretty colors, acted like a ditzy blonde. Stupid. _Turning back to the fall colors I glanced over my shoulder to find all eyes on me again. _This is going to be one long trip. _A sigh escaped my lips.

In an excited rush they all exited the car en masse. Leaving Haruhi and I to step out slowly and calmly, left to thank the driver. The second her foot hit the ground she was immediately searching for Tamaki-senpai. In her chocolate brown eyes I saw what I had hoped to see. Silently, I walked up behind her.

"You have a crush on Tamaki-senpai don't you?" Whirling around at my question, I stumbled back to avoid the surprised Haruhi.

"Geez you scared me Tsuki-chan!" Looking down a thick blush covered her small cheeks. "But, Y-yeah, I do. Don't tell him though please!" The wild look of desperation in her eyes astounded me. She _really_ didn't want him to know.

"Do you remember what I said when I found out that you were a girl?" Giving a kind smile I waited for her to come up with an answer. Her eyebrows pulled together as she thought, then suddenly released as she gave me a bright smile.

"Thank you Tsuki-chan."

"No problem, we're friends right? It's what they do." Running after her senpai I watched her go, only then taking in my surroundings.

Black tar of a man made path crunched under my feet. Surrounding me were the trees that bore the colors of autumn. Reds, golds, greens, and browns swirled in the tree tops. Each step brought us further into the forest and farther from the black limo. Tamaki and the twins had pulled Haruhi into their circle of amazement at all the Commoner's Wonders. They had taken the lead with Kyoya trailing some feet behind them, walking and typing all at the same time. I myself had fallen into step besides Mori and Honey. Honey was staring; mouth agape at all of the trees while Mori walked in silence. _Big surprise there. _Letting my eyes wander over the trees, I soon lost myself in their colors again. A warm, large hand settled on my head and I couldn't help but flinch at the unexpected touch. Turning on the owner of the hand I glared. That is until I realized the owner of the hand was Mori. A sheepish smile settling on my face I gave him a questioning look.

"What were you thinking about this time?" I froze. _Mori just completed a FULL sentence. Shoot._

"Umm, well, it was... Well, it was basically the same thing that I told _everyone_ about." Looking back at the trees I closed my eyes. When I felt my heart stop beating through my chest I opened them again. In silence our small group of three walked, steps crunching on the black pavement, not needing to say anything. _Unlike those fools up there. Poor Haruhi. _

As we walked we started to fall further and further behind the others, to the point where we could no longer make out their words. That is when the true beauty of this strange park came through. Suddenly, you could hear the robins singing, the crunch of the grey squirrels footfalls, and rustle of the wind through the leaves. Once the noise of the other humans went by nature knew not to be afraid, showing us her true colors. Raising my face to the sun that specked through the falling leaves I let out a content sigh. _This is where I belong. _A true smile of joy fell onto my scarred features as we continued our journey to Who-knows-where. _I may be a commoner, but that doesn't change the fact that I don't get out much._

Chirps of birds sounded around us, every creature today was happy for the nice weather. Stuffing my hands in the one large pocket in the front of my hoodie, I gazed at the happy creatures that surrounded us, high up in their homes. Fluffed up brown accentors called to each other, interrupting much thinner looking skylark's song. Bright cerulean and orange swallows dived down from the tops of the many trees, skimming closer and closer to each of our heads. A sharp gasp of surprise followed by a soft giggle escaped my mouth as one of them took a soft landing... on my head. It wasn't long until had had a bird on each shoulder too. Standing as still as possible to not disturb the wild creatures with eyes wide, I'm sure I looked ridiculous. A huge silly grin was plastered to my face with my eyes wide._ Yup, ridiculous. This was most certainly unexpected..._

Our group walked in silence, besides Mitsukuni's small gasps of wonder. Watching carefully as he ran over to what he deemed a "pretty rock", when he seemed relatively safe ahead of us I let my gaze shift over to the third member of our smaller bunch. Tsuki's tanned face was turned up to the sun, patches of the light danced across her skin. Her hair fell in wavy loose ringlets down her back. Eyes closed, she looked so at peace, relaxed. Her face usually looked tense, as if anticipating something, that or blank. My muscles clenched at how little we actually knew about her. The scar across her cheek gave her a dangerous look, but her submissive posture said anything except dangerous. Even though she was a danger to Mitsukuni and I, why did I want to get closer to her? _Why had I accepted her so easily? Why do I want to trust her? Sure her duo-colored eyes are beautiful, and her facial structure is petite and delicate. She may be kind, and funny when she's around us, but why does my heart beat faster when I see her? Why do I miss seeing her so much over the weekends, and when it's the hours that she's not in our class? _

Swiftly bringing my eyes away from Tsuki I looked for my older cousin. Yards ahead of us, Mitsukuni sat on the large rock he had pointed out earlier bouncing Usa-chan around on it. Relaxing my posture slightly, now that I knew everyone was safe, I listened to the birds. Chirping away, the birds called down to us. Soon colorful birds had started to dive at us. I looked at Tsuki, expecting her to run. _I need to quit expecting things from her._ Unflinching she followed the growing number of swallows with her eyes. Each swoop was recorded in her gaze, her tiny smile soon turning into a silly grin. I watched as one of the swallows decided to cut fairly close to her head, stunning me as it landed on her head. Stopping in her tracks I watched as her eyes widened to the size of saucers. Seeing her happy, yet stunned face I couldn't help but smile... and maybe I chuckled a bit too.

Animals had always liked me but this was taking it a little far. I had made friends with that tanuki but wild birds landing on you were new. Her smile though was what kept drawing my attention, not the birds. Tsuki's face no longer showed the signs of her stress, of sadness, or fear. _I think this is the first time I've seen her truly happy. _Thinking to myself upon this thought, I realized that I wanted to see her this way always, never unhappy. Suddenly I was staring right into pale blue and green. Heat flooded into my face, and my heart tried to jump out of chest. Embarrassed at being caught staring, I moved over to where she stood a few feet away.

On her head stood three of the pretty birds, while her shoulders and hands had a total of five. One long delicate finger came out of her black sleeve, plucking one of the birds off of her shoulder. Extending her hand towards me she offered the creature to me. Unconsciously my hand reached forward to meet hers. The swallow took no issue with clambering up my arm and straight to my head. As it climbed its long split tail ticked my arm while its sharp claws pricked. Tsuki watched the bird with intense eyes, all the way to the top of my head, having to crane her neck a little. Her laughter rang like bells around the trees, and I couldn't help but join in.

I'm not sure how long we stood there surrounded by the birds when Mitsukuni came running to us, finally noticing what was going on. Tsuki sat on the tar path with him, holding one arm out so Mitsukuni could pet them. After more untracked time passed the indigo swallows slowly flew off, releasing us of their weight. I never really noticed though as my mind was on other things. When my fingers brushed hers, I felt an almost electric shock. It wasn't unpleasant though. After watching all of the birds fly off, we were on the move again. The thought never left my mind though. I was vaguely aware of when we caught up with everyone else; I was however completely aware of every little glance the little female besides me sent my way. I wasn't an idiot; I knew what I was feeling. I just wasn't quite sure of it.

I couldn't keep the blush from my cheeks as I watched Mori smile at me. My heart beat a rapid pattern in my throat while I tried to stay calm. I had never felt like this before, and I never thought I would.

Soon after all of the birds left, we caught up with the rest of the club. Tamaki-sempai was wrestling with the twins in the clearing that we had found. Kyoya-sempai still was on his computer, his finger flying across the keys. Haruhi sat across from him on the rotted bench, absorbed in a book. Honey was on Mori's shoulders directing him where to go so Honey could look at things. _They really are like a family. _I sat by one of the far trees around the edge of the clearing, watching this mix-n-match group of people. Not knowing if I was considered as one of them yet I had settled on my current spot, soaking up the sun that shone on me. Tamaki-sempai and the twins soon broke apart and I could see them organizing some sort of game. Use to being left out I searched my backpack for something to do. Reaching in to grab a book a set of hands on each arm lifted me up and took off running with me in tow. Not expecting the sudden attack, a small high scream came from my lips. Laughing, I recognized the two voices as Hikaru and Kaoru. _Those little ginger devils. _

Deposited in the open space that the club had made in their circle, Tamaki-sempai explained the game. A small smile flitted across my lips. I was worried before that I wasn't accepted as part of this intimate family. _It's been a long time since I've been this wrong._

**SOOO?! I'm sorry that it took me this long to get out! From now on though, updates are going to be a little slower, as I get busier with life. Again I am sorry that it took this long! :C! Thank you for each review and view! I love you all! Till (hopefully) next Thursday! THANK YOU!**

**~Shade**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! I don't have anything to say this time... Oh Wait! Thanks to Kaylee-sempai for the idea! ;) Hope you don't mind!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I own Ouran?! Is Azula a 400ft tall platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings?! Exactly.**

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru pulled me along through the woods, ducking under branches as we ran at a breakneck pace. Each one of the little devils had a firm grip on my wrists, and it took quite a bit of self-control on my part to NOT flip them right over. I mean COME ON! Who doesn't want to see those two flipping through the air sometimes!

Their ginger heads bobbed as we ran away from a certain enraged king. Tamaki-sempai could be heard yelling yards behind us, soaking wet.

"I'M GOING TO HAVE ALL OF YOUR HEADS!" The angry king continued his chase as we ran further into the woods. With each step Tamaki-sempai lost more ground.

"Over here." Talking to the twins in a low whisper as we ran, I gestured to take a sharp right. The sarcasm that had been building up inside of me against Tamaki-sempai finally exploded with that remark he made moments ago.

"No thanks! I'm rather attached!" Shouting back to the King of the Host club, our group of three burst into laughter. Falling all over each other in fits of it. Clinging to each other as we fell to the leaf strewn ground, I couldn't help but try to figure out how so suddenly these two liked me. And... why I no longer feared them.

_Our group of eight slowly sat in a circle after Tamaki-sempai with the help of Haruhi, explained the 'wonderful commoner's game!'. At the twelve o'clock point sat Tamaki-sempai, then following clockwise it went Kyoya-sempai, Hikaru, Kaoru, myself at 6 o'clock, Honey, Mori, and Haruhi. Tamaki though never sat down. _

"_I, your glorious king, shall start this game!" Walking counter clockwise he tapped each person on their head, chanting "Duck, duck, duck". Tamaki-sempai's gait showed his barely contained excitement. The blonde idiot walked all the way till he reached the twin that I was certain was Hikaru. Breaking into a sprint when his hand touched copper hair he shouted. "GOOSE!" _

_The chosen twin was up off his feet in milliseconds. Racing around the outside of the circle, the two boys pushed to go faster. Tamaki had almost made it to sit down when Hikaru laced his hand out and got a fist full of Tamaki-sempai's shirt. _

"_I got you!" Full of pride at his victory, Hikaru sat, head held high. Tamaki-sempai though sulked as he stood up. He looked to be almost in tears. That's when a thought came to mind. 'I should teach them how to play mafia. Boy, wouldn't that be interesting!' Chuckling to myself at the thought of Tamaki-sempai's defeated gaze after he was 'killed'. Bringing my attention back to the game I watched as Tamaki-sempai dejectedly walked around the circle, wisely avoiding both Honey and Mori. What he failed to know was that I was a martial arts master. Just. Like. Them. The now happy King's hand came down on my head as he shouted "Gander!" I was on my feet faster than Hikaru. _

_Long story short, Tamaki-sempai was it again and FINALLY picked Haruhi. I hope the Lord takes mercy on them because it is going to take FOREVER for them to figure out their feelings at the current pace. 'Normally I would try to help out but, I have my own troubles right now.' My eyes drifted to Mori, his dark hair, his mysterious eyes. My heart beat faster, and I quickly looked away. 'No. You will NOT fall for him. It would only cause problems.' As I was lost in my thoughts the game continued. During that time I watched as Hikaru excused himself with a mischievous smile directed at Tamaki-sempai after conferring with Kaoru. _

"_So, what are you going to do to that poor blonde idiot and how can I help?" Whispering so only he could hear I lent closer to Kaoru. A devious little smirk slid across his face and he whispered the plan to me and my smile got larger the longer I listened. Memorizing what he wanted me to do, I turned to tell him something. "Now I know why Tamaki-sempai refers to you as the little devils! That is genius!" Letting the last whispered words slip out, Kaoru and I waited for Hikaru to return. _

_Minutes passed and soon Hikaru made his appearance with a giant bucket. If everything was going as planned, it should be full of water. Glancing at the senior besides me I seen that he was completely oblivious to the twins, but Mori was not. I watched as his steely eyes widened in surprise. Catching his attention, I put a single finger to my lips with a smirk. _

_Kaoru tapped me on the leg, our signal that it was my turn. All I had to do was catch Tamaki-sempai's attention long enough for Hikaru and Kaoru to dump the water on him. Now why are we doing this you ask? Well, it's rather simple. While we were playing, Tamaki-sempai had gotten them mixed up. I don't even know how he could. It is very easy to tell them apart, by their posture alone. Though they both stood and sat with confidence, Kaoru was a bit more timid while Hikaru would do everything with the utmost confidence. So, we decided to douse him. _

"_Tamaki-sempai," I called to the blonde sitting across from me as Kaoru went to 'pick' someone._

"_Yes, my beautiful second daughter?" Looking at me with his violet gaze I realized how much I really did trust him._

"_Well, I just wanted to ask if you would like to go for a swim?" With large innocent eyes I ended with a wink. I'm not sure how much water is in that bucket but it looks like quite a bit..._

And that's how the twins and I had become practically best friends. We had run off after that, all the while Tamaki-sempai tried to murder us. As we hid behind a clump of bushes, Hikaru and Kaoru were already planning their next prank. _Yup, I'm going to like you two. _

Slowly, we drifted back to the clearing not wanting to face Tamaki-sempai. We arrived to find him mostly dry and fussing over Haruhi, having completely forgotten the prank. Haruhi looked completely unaffected by her king's attention, but to a skilled eye it was obvious how pleased she was by it. She may pretend to hate it but nothing is farther from the truth.

With Hikaru flanking me on my right and Kaoru on my left we fully walked into the bright clearing. When the twins spotted Haruhi and Tamaki-sempai they immediately left me to go bug their friend even more. I continued walking however, my footsteps muffled by the long green and gold grass. My black boot clad feet brought me back to my backpack, leaning against a large moss covered oak and spilling its contents in the shorter grass. Sighing I started to hurriedly pick up all of my spilled notebooks and books. Their multi colored covers staring at me from the grass. Once I had all of them back where they belonged, I reach for my toes where there lay the book that I was going to start reading before two devils caught me. _*cough**cough* Hikaru, Kaoru! _

The cover of the rather small book stared up at me with bright colors. With a gentle hand I opened the thick cover to show the lined pages covered in black writing. Leafing through the thin pages until I managed to find one clear of writing I started. I let the words flow from my head to my hand, mindless of it all. This small, yet thick journal was where I wrote to mother, Ren, and Tsubaki. Each date told of something important or even very trivial. That wasn't its only job though, in between the letters to my family, were the poems, and stories that I a written on a whim. Sometimes even, there was a drawing shoved in there too. This was the third one that I've had to buy, as I had completely filled the other's pages. They were the only luxury I allowed myself that didn't help my survival. I suppose it did help my sanity though.

The shadows stretched longer until they enveloped us as the sun set behind the trees. Nobody had realized how late it was getting, so Tamaki was of course in a panic. Truly, I think the only actually calm ones were myself and Honey. Just a glance in Mori's eyes told me that even he was concerned. Taking the lead Honey and I guided the stunned high schoolers from the forest. Mori had brought up the rear, as to make sure no one lagged behind by orders of Honey.

Once we were sitting in the safety of the dark limo, the whole ordeal was apparently the funniest thing ever. Laughing so hard that they were crying Tamaki-sempai lent on Haruhi and Haruhi on him, while Hikaru and Kaoru were doing about the same thing. That left Kyoya-sempai, Mori, Honey, and I to just look at each other in stunned silence. _Now I'm certain that they are all insane. But, I'm one to talk sooo... _Shaking my head at them I simply turned my attention to the front, watching where we were driving. I watched as Ouran slunk closer, each second a betrayal. Now I have to go home. And I have a sinking feeling that tonight will not be good.

Backpack slung over my shoulder, it reassured me with its weight. My steps soft thumps on the cold cement. A shiver ran through every vein in my body as I turned my head to the clear sky. When the sun set the temperature had plummeted and I had never been more thankful that I had worn this hoodie. The stars shone brightly against the dark navy sky, their abstract patterns dancing in circles.

The cold slowly wormed its way through the thick cloth around my arms and into my body. The thumps of my feet accelerated as I broke into a sprint so I wouldn't freeze to death. Suddenly I really wished I had accepted the Host Club's offer to take me home. I wasn't that far away now, and my breath was coming in short gasps. The white puffs appearing accordingly.

Dashing inside the rotted door I was greeted by heat. I never neglected the bills, that was for sure! The house was in silence besides the noisy radiator. With hope I realized that father was still at the bar. _Thank you. Whoever did this, Thank you. _Stomach growling I ignored the small mini fridge, and cabinets, knowing that nothing lay beyond their doors. Settling into my room, I fell into a deep sleep instantly.

Cracking my eyes open, I shook my head to free myself from sleep. Changing into clean clothes and looping my backpack over my shoulder I slipped out of my bedroom's door. Careful to be on silent feet, I slunk out of the small apartment. Jogging down the steps and away from the building, I soon slowed to a walk as soon as I deemed myself far enough away.

Warmth burst forth on one side of my face as the sun rose, casting what was once dark into light. Since I was out in public I wore a long sleeved cotton shirt, which was plain grey, and slightly too large for my slender frame. Dark wash jeans and my combat boots completed it. And like always I wore my ribbon, with its long tails normally hanging against my back. Because of the breeze today though, I had opted to tie the tails in front of my neck, in a sort of makeshift tie. I toyed with one of the clean cut ends now, flipping it between my fingers. Just as I played with the ribbon a smile played at my lips. Today was a good day.

Walking into town, I wasted no time and went straight for a white brick building. A green clock tower bursting from the center of its grey shingled and peaked roof. Strolling along its rough side I ran my fingers over the sun-warmed bricks, gazing into the slightly tinted windows. Entering the heavy metal doors, I breathed in deep. Opening my eyes, as I at some point had closed them, a giant grin burst on my face. How I loved this place.

Forest green carpeting cushioned my steps as I walked farther into the building. Looking around myself all I could see were books. Each aisle seemed to be never ending, and stacked full of books. The right side of my heaven on earth was non-fiction, which I tended to avoid. While the left side was chalk full fantasy, sci-fi, and mystery. Settling into one of the aisles, I reached into my pocket and pulled out a stiff white piece of plastic. In bold letters the name of the library stood out. I chose to take the card out now as when I got all of the books I wanted I might not be able to reach it. I speak from experience.

About an hour later I had accumulated four hefty novels three fantasy and one mystery. Piled into my arms the books dug into my skin as I walked up to the oak counter. Anne smiled at me as she watched me set them gently on the counter. All leg, blonde hair and bright blue eyes Anne stood out for a mile here. She was the librarian here and originally from Germany. We had become friends one day when we both were reading the same book. Yes, we made friends over a book. The Giver by Lois Lowry to be exact. It was the ending that really got us, as we both had rather the same thoughts.

Handing her my card I leant back and waited for my prizes to be handed over to me. Oh, the wonders of the public library! I loved to read, and these four that I picked out seemed to be good. I cannot wait to start. Waving goodbye to her as I pushed my way out the doors I sat on the grass outside for a second in order to shove the new books in my backpack. I owned one book The Sight and the rest I relied on the library for. Almost as if I was an addict and it was my dealer.

After the books were safely tucked in the bag on my shoulder I made my way to the local supermarket. The streets had been warmed by the sun and cast their heat up. The cold chill air of the store woke me from the warmth, and I set off on my shopping.

Pushing the rickety metal cart to the cashier I unloaded my meager items. I only had so much to spend, and with the rising prices nowadays it was getting harder and harder to get what I needed. Bread, peanut butter, powdered tea mix, disinfectant, make-up, and bandages were the majority of my items with a few other small things mixed in. The cost took most of my money that was left after my father and bills. With meager change, I headed to the park to waste away the rest of the day, excited to lose myself in one of the stories. Entering the twisted metal gates I jumped as a hand fell on my shoulder, effectively bringing me to a standstill.

"Tsuki?" my heart stopped.

* * *

**Sorry it is shorter than normal (It's early though!), but I thought this was a good place to end it. Please tell me what you thought via review or PM! I LIVE for reviews! Who do you think the hand belongs too? Tell me all of your thoughts on it or I can't improve! Thank you so much for reading! **

**P.S.: (To Kaylee-sempai) I am sooooo glad you said that because there was a reason I was simply referring to it as 'the game'! I had no idea what they should have played. THANK YOU! **

**~Shade**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope all of you are happy! I cried when I seen how many visitors and views this had! When I started I figured that it would be one loyal person and whoever else stumbled upon it. So thank you! Cookies to all reading! Now, please enjoy! (Warning! this one gets a bit mature. I do not recommend for anyone younger than 11. Thank you!)**

**DISCLAIMER: You must be Tamaki if you think I own Ouran. Wait, even Tamaki is not that stupid…**

* * *

"Haruhi?!" I croaked_. Why! Why, why, why-_

"Yeah, I'm surprised to see you out here. I was just shopping; do you want to come up to my apartment for some tea?" With a kind smile my female friend gestured for me to follow her. Not wanting to be rude I complied. With what I'm sure was a confused look, I followed Haruhi as she weaved through the people filled streets. Her small brunette head bobbed in between people. Every now and then turning to make sure I was still with her. Giving her a small smile as she glanced behind herself for what had to be the twentieth time since we started walking. _She is such a worry wart. _Walking not three steps behind her I continued to follow closely in the tight packed crowd.

Her light pink dress fluttered as she walked. Each step of dark grey legging clad legs sent another ripple through the knee length material. The pale t-shirt she wore under it was stationary, almost oblivious to the movements as it sat on her shoulders. My eyes however were glued to her wore white flats, following her steps. Looking as if I was focused on her when I was anything but. My mind was a mess of questions, some for Haruhi, but the majority for myself. _Why did she invite me to her house? Are we that good of friends? How am I supposed to act? What do I do? Why did I agree to this? What made this seem like a good idea?! _And then the one that seemed to be the most important. _ What would my father do to her if he found out? Is she in danger? _Unwilling to think those thoughts I shook my head to clear the idea from my mind. Forcing my thoughts elsewhere and away from that oblivion, I focused solely on her shoes, head bowed.

I nearly ran into the shorter woman as she stopped in front a dark wood door marked 203. Surrounded by the white wall of the two story building the door really stood out. Looking back at me Haruhi opened the door with a sheepish look.

"My humble home." Saying this Haruhi walked in and started making tea. "Please make yourself at home." Ducking my head in a yes motion, I watched as she arranged two cups besides to silver-grey stove. Looking around I absorbed what I was seeing. Light tan walls bordered the whole structure; it seemed to be two bedrooms and one open room. Everything was so neat and clean, unlike my own home. This was also much bigger than my own too.

Dusty walls that were once white were the only color our walls had. One open room a bathroom, my small closet, and his regular sized bedroom were all we had. Where this was clean, ours was dirty. Where this seemed safe, mine was anything but. I was just realizing the difference between our lives. The similarities were stunningly close though too.

I had sat down on the floor at one end of a dark wooden table. I was so lost in thought that I barely even heard Haruhi come in. Scratch that, I didn't even know she had come in until she set the small green cup in front of me. Steam rose from the golden brown liquid inside, bringing the inviting smell to my nose. Inhaling deeply, I looked up to smile my thanks at my friend only to find that she had already sat herself across from me and was staring.

"So, umm, why did you, um, invite me over?" Stuttering my way through the simple sentence I blushed and looked down. This was the first time I have ever been in somebody else's home. I imagined that conversation. _Yeah, so, I have never been in anyone else's house ever. Yep. 16 years old and I haven't-_

"Well, since we're friends now, I figured you should come over. I guess in the sense of us being 'Tamaki's daughters' we should have some sister bonding time." Interrupting my thoughts Haruhi answered my question with a very thought over answer. I watched her speak and almost choked on the tea that I was sipping on when I laughed as she put air quotes around "Tamaki's daughters". She waited with I gasped for breath to finish her statement. When I finally caught my breath I gave her thumbs up for her to continue while I still breathed in small gasps.

"In truth I really don't know why I invited you here. When I saw you at the park I almost turned right around, but then I saw your face. I don't know what I thought but it almost looked like you were delaying something. Hence I invited you here, to maybe help you put off whatever." Finishing with a smile she sipped her tea. The air around us settled into peaceful silence, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence either, it was friendly.

"Haruhi! Daddy's home!" Long mahogany hair cascaded down the supposed tranny's back, framing their face prettily. "Haruhi, who's this?" his lilting voice questioned his daughter while his olive colored eyes focused in on me. I watched in his eyes as he took in my odd looks. Soft and kind turned to cold and suspicious in his eyes and I couldn't help but sigh. Putting one sleeve covered hand on the table; I pushed myself up into a standing position.

"Thank you Haruhi for inviting me over. See you Monday." Bowing to Haruhi and then her father on my way out I left silently closing the door behind myself. I cast my eyes downward and reaching up with tender, shaking fingers to touch the scar on my cheek. Without looking back I walked away from the building.

Scrunched up in my closet I tried to focus on the book in my lap, but failing miserably. It was night time now and it has been hours since I was at Haruhi's. Sighing I slammed the book shut. Leaning against the wall I looked towards the ceiling, closing my eyes.

The bang of the door slamming shut woke me up from my unplanned slumber. I listened in terror for the stumbling steps to make their way up the stairs. My eyes wide I held my breath, hoping.

"Tsssssuukki, come out." Drawing out my name like a snake I shivered at the tone of his dangerous voice. Knowing that the longer I made him wait the worse it made it for me I took in one shaky deep breath before opening the door.

The orange light from the street lamps outside shown through the window and cast the room in an eerie glow. Reflected in his coal colored eyes it looked like flames. The flames of my demise. But I am a phoenix; I will always rise from the ashes. With every attempt to kill me I will never be truly gone. Each of my steps echoed in the cold room, my flesh pounding on the old wooden floor. Raising my eyes to his I glared, not a foot away I had issued him a challenge. The flash of pain in my jaw came quicker than I had expected it to and I had taken the full hit. Shaking my now light head to clear the stars from my vision, I spit the blood that had gathered in my mouth onto the floor and looked my father back in his eyes, taking a step towards my smaller form, he grabbed the collar of my shirt and I smelt the heavy alcohol on his breath.

"Tsuki, Tsuki, Tsuki. I was hoping that you would be a good girl tonight since I was planning on introducing you to some of my friends. Come in boys." My eyes became even wider with fear. My heart beat erratically in my chest and I felt the long held back tears prick my eyes. Throwing my stilled form onto the ground, he laughed. I heard the door open and close again. In that time though my father had risen up his foot and was about to bring it full force on to my exposed left side. I felt the bones of my ribs crack and I let out a strangled scream.

"Tsuki this is Carl, Sukoshi, and Erai. They are going to help us tonight." Kicking me again in the stomach I let out a whimper. I heard one of the other voices say "Hey girl, save your voice for tonight. When it's my turn I want to make sure you scream!" Everyone laughed. My brain had shut down; I have never known such fear. Tonight was going to be the night of all nights.

Plunged into darkness by one of the tying some piece of fabric around my eyes, I dared not to move. The pain of my ribs had mad moving impossible, that was what scared me the most. Even when they all eventually did leave or fall asleep, how would I move? I felt a foot flip me onto my back. Biting my lip to keep from screaming, I let some of the tears fall.

"Hey, Yami. You said that she was pretty. Mind if we all take a look?" the drunken slur of his words sent shivers down my spine. I felt cool hands being slid down my arms, then in one quick motion the long shirt was gone, soon followed my pants. "More." I heard one of their hoarse whispers. That's when I realized that against my will, I might lose that important piece of myself. "Wait.-" After that the sound of his voice was cut off as he whispered the rest. Moments passed with no one touching me. Suddenly I was thrown against a wall, and I heard something vibrate next to me. Grabbing my wrists, the hands that I know for sure are my father's tie something around each of them. The coarse material rubbed against my skin. Trying to put my wrist down I was stopped by the binding.

Those cold hands returned, unclasping my bra, and eventually pulling down my panties. Sitting there stark naked against the wall and floor, I have never felt more exposed. That is until I heard the moans around me when a foot spread my legs wide.

"May I, Yami?" the third voice sounded, this one was much... Eviler than the others.

"Hell no! If you do how else will I marry her off and get her out of my hair!" Grunting their acceptance of my father's answer the men stood there. My head whipped to the side as a hand slapped my cheek. Soon the others joined in on beating my already bruised and battered body.

Three wet sloppy kisses later and much bloodshed later, they left and my father passed out. Still I sat there bound to the radiator, naked and majorly injured. My tears burned red hot rails down my cheeks far into the night and into my sleep. I dreamt of phoenixes that night.

* * *

**Sorry that this was so much shorter (and later) than the others! I have been so busy lately and I wrote this all today! Please forgive me and tell me all of your thoughts on it! Thank you so much!**

**~Shade**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooooo, yeah. From now on updates are going to be this pattern of irregularness. Once school starts I will be updating once a month or maybe twice. Hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me all of your thoughts via reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: no**

* * *

Every muscle hurt. Each step sent searing pain through my legs, each time I went to open a door I almost screamed because of it. The sea of canary yellow and light blue flowed past me. Leaving me behind, the small dark girl in this world of light. The pink walls hurt me eyes, and their loud voices gave my tender mind a headache. I stalked through them all my head hung, my hair covering my bruised face. Duo-colored eyes welling up when someone's careless elbow caught my in the side. Near running into class I sat in my assigned seat panting.

Gentling placing my spread fingers against my possibly broken ribs, I took a deep breath, willing the pain away. I'm not actually sure how good of a job wrapping them up as I have no idea how to wrap ribs. Wrists, no problem, ankles too. I can wrap an ankle with my eyes closed. But ribs...

It was a very good thing that I was so early this morning or else someone may have seen my shame. When the pain of my ribs finally dulled I laid my head on my black sweatshirt covered arms, groaning. In the quiet of the history classroom I tried to remember how I had even gotten to school.

"Tsuki-chan!" Honey's sugar sweet voice shouted from the doorway. Lifting my pounding head from my crossed arms I gazed tiredly at the energetic senior. _As much as I like you, you little runt, I really don't have the will to deal with your shit today. _Managing a smile at Honey and a weaker one for the dark shadow behind him, I let my head thump back down on my arms. I felt them both take their seats, and surprisingly they both were silent as I sat there in my misery.

"What's the matter Tsu-chan?" Lifting one heavy eyelid I glared at the blonde. "Tired." Came my gruff reply. _Lies, lies, lies. _My mind reminded me. Without waiting to see how he would react I closed my eye again, willing, no, begging death to come. I didn't want to be or go anywhere and I was particularly saddened because this week I would miss my chance at extra money from work. _I think I might have a concussion too. _My thoughts refused to follow one path. Like, you see! One minute I was thinking about work and not two seconds later I'm thinking about a concussion. _Today is going to suck._

The rest of History went by in a flash; thankfully all we did was take notes so it wasn't that hard on my tired brain. English was torture though.

"MY GRAND DAUGHTER! HOW WAS YOUR WEEKEND?! I HAD SOOOOO MUCH FUN! HOW ABOUT YOU?!" Putting his face inches from mine, the blonde king waited for my answer after blowing my ear off. _Seriously, I think it might be bleeding! _Groaning against his loud voice I again settled my head on my arms. I really didn't want to answer him. Suddenly there was pressure on my shoulder. Then it was gone and it was back in a slightly different spot. _Is he POKING me?! _I thought exhausted. After continually poking my bruised shoulder for what seemed an eternity I was forced to choke back a scream. His long fingers had started to poke my in the side. Bringing some long lost control into my voice begged.

"Tamaki-sempai, stop it. Please?" Even to myself my voice sounded like it was on the verge of tears.

His hand disappeared in an instant, and I could feel the holes in me where his violet gaze had burned straight through. A battle inside of me, waging war over whether or not to answer his unspoken question. Keeping my silence I tried to focus on the minor things, trying to ignore my pounding headache and matching ribs. I listened to the conversations around me, the screech on chairs being pulled back and the breathing of my sempai beside me. Minutes ticked by before the tick of the teachers shoes pulled me back to the surface of reality. Blinking my blurry eyes a few times I turned my face at attention.

I dragged my tired body to the third music room. Up three flights of stairs mind you, with my meager lunch in hand. Opening the heavy oak doors and entering the very pink room, I plopped down on the closest piece of available furniture. The red fluffy couch bent little under my weight. Moaning inwardly I closed my eyes, sheltering myself in the darkness, and then leaning my head back against the high back of the furniture I tried to sleep. As I felt my body start to fall towards sleep a squeal of a fairly expensive door knob turning brought me back to the surface. _Of course everyone else decided to have lunch in here too! This is just my lucky day! UGH! _Opening up my eyes I sunk lower into the lush fabric, hoping to be turned invisible, I just didn't have the patience today. I counted the pairs of feet as they clomped on the tile.

_One….two…...three, four…..five…. six? Honey must be on Mori's shoulders then. The kid seems so innocent, yet really he's anything but. His personality seems like a child and his mind seems to be on vacation most days. His power as a martial artist is nearly unparalleled in all aspects, Honey is truly amazing. Mori though, you can never know anything about him. His face is a dangerously blank mask, only the ones that have known him for years upon years like Honey can see through it….. Or people who do the same, like me. My mask may not be emotionless but there is one there anyways. What his hides I have yet to find out but I know mine hides pain. _

_There really is only ever one way to see through a mask- _

"Tsuki-chaaaaaan!" Honey jumping from Mori's shoulders raced toward me, arms reaching in my direction. "Damn Honey." I muttered to no one as I unslunk myself from the couch. Sitting up straight now I quickly scooted over to make room for the tiny senior next to me. In the next few second the small blonde had pulled himself up next to me and had latched himself onto my slight frame. Arms wrapped around, my neck in a tight grip I couldn't help but chuckle at my best friend.

"Hello Honey." hugging me a few moments longer he soon let go and turned to face me sitting cross legged on the couch.

"Tsu-chan, how's your day been?! Mine was sooooo much fun! I had cake for breakfast, then on the way to school we seen a squirrel! Then I had some more cake! I looooooove CAKE! I like chocolate, vanilla, angel food, strawberry- Oh YUM STRAWBERRY IS THE BEST! Do you like cake Tsu-chan? Why are you laughing so hard? Did I say something funny?" Looking down at me with a quizzical tilt of his head Mitsukuni waited for me to calm down. Between gasping for breath and trying to answer his question my sentence came out something like this. "_GASP- _Think _Gasp, gasp_ too much _gasp _cake _Hiccup _ow, Honey _Hiccup_!" _Shit, hiccups hurt! _Looking up at the third year who was still sitting on the couch while I had fallen to the floor in my laughter, (That hadn't felt too good), I about started to laugh again.

Honey's face was twisted into a look of absolute concentration, His eyes looking up toward the ceiling and his nose all scrunched up. The kid had never looked more like the pink rabbit in his arms then he did now. Suddenly his face lightened, only to become serious again, "I don't think is such a thing as too much cake Tsuki-chan." Rolling my eyes at the older teen I offered my sleeve covered hand as a way for him to help me up. As soon as my slightly larger hand met his, a buckling wave of nausea flew threw my stomach. Releasing his hand, I immediately pulled up my knees and stuck my head between them. _ What the hell!? Am I sick now?! Wouldn't that just be a bucket full of sunshine! Throwing up with a busted rib/s I'm SURE that's good for ya! _

A chorus of my name in 7 different forms rang around the room. Opening up my eyes I was horrified to learn that my vision had become tunnel like. Felling a cold slim hand on my shoulder I slowly lifted my head from my knees to face whoever was touching me. My own reflection looked back at me from two separate pieces or glass as I near ran my face into the shadow king's.

"MY DEAR DAUGHTER! WHAT"S WRONG?! What can daddy do for you? How can I help mommy?! Wha- oof!" Tamaki in his panic stricken mode had run straight into a wall sending the room into a sudden quiet.

"Tsuki-san what is the matter? Can you hear me?" Completely ignoring his blonde best friend the Ootori simply pushes his glasses back up before questioning me. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"I just felt suddenly nauseous. Yes I can hear you. Three, I didn't faint nor am I blind thank you. Now if you wouldn't mind Kyoya-sempai I would like to go home. Can you please talk to the main office for me?" Only looking back at Kyoya to see his fingers I moved to stand up, still feeling the roiling in my stomach.

"Of course, I would say that is the best plan of action. Would you like a limo to take you home?" Still not moving his hand from my shoulder Kyoya awaited my answer.

"No, I will be fine enough to walk. Now if you will…" Motioning to his hand still on my shoulder he quickly removed the appendage. Moving to stand up on my own I screamed as Kyoya's hands found themselves pressed to my side to help me up. I was about halfway to my feet when he tried to help me sending me straight to my hands and knees. Jolting to my feet as soon as my brain realized what had happened, I made a mad dash for the door. My feverish hand hit the cold iron door knob twisting the metal. Closing the door behind me, I looked through the last little crack of the rooms light to see a giant with an astonished look on his face. Silver met pale green and blue as I looked into his eyes. Too late I realized my mistake.

"Tsuki-!" A deep rumble cut off by the door. Racing down the stairs and nearly tripping once I made it to the bottom of the marble. Sprinting through the main doors and out of the neat garden I paused to clear the burning tears from my eyes. I had never realized I was crying till then. Taking off at a sprint again just in case one of them decided to follow me, I stopped only when I was sure I was far enough away. _Who am I screwing? You had to stop since you feel too sick to run any farther! _

I was hidden back in some alleyway, the building blocking out some of the sunlight. Elbows on my thighs I heaved the contents of my stomach up. Pooling in the gravel I sucked in deep gasps for breath. A twisted giggle left my chapped lips as I gazed down and the red speckled pile of vomit. Turning away from the contents of my voided stomach I took careful steps out of there. Praying to whoever would listen.

Darkness shrouded the earth by the time I reached home. My steps echoed against the dying trees, shallow and slow. My mind blanked in and out of reality. Each step that I remember seemed to cover almost 10 meters, taking me from the tree line to our apartment complex, to our apartment, to the door of my room. Opening the seemingly heavy door I stumbled inside. Slowly sliding the door shut, I barely made it to my makeshift bed of blankets and pillows before the darkness at the edges of my vision overwhelmed me.

Light flooded my eyes, as they cracked open. Looking around me yesterday's events swarmed back into my mind. Tears that had long ago dried stung my eyes, uncaring about who heard me I sobbed. Each breath rocking my body I cried into my hands. I had just ruined EVERYTHING! That one moment had ruined everything that I had built up. One millisecond had brought it all crumbling down. There is only one way to see the true feelings of one who wears a mask like a second skin. _The eyes are the windows to the soul._

* * *

She hadn't come to school today. Yesterday either. No one knows anything. It's almost like she dropped off the earth. I know Mitsukuni is concerned. Everyone is really. After she ran off we all looked for her after school got out. Kyoya even got his police force involved. They found nothing.

When she dropped Mitsukuni's hand and curled up we had all rushed over. I was so worried. After Kyoya established the basics, and Tsuki-chan explained that she wanted to go home, it almost felt like my heart beat a little slower. Then when Kyoya tried to help her up I almost- I don't know. Her scream pierced right through me. That was NOT a scream of surprise or fear it was something else. It was pain.

Then she bolt up, running, leaving us all frozen in shock. Then I learned something that I never would have thought about her.

She is like me in a way.

She wears a mask

Those split seconds before she closed the door are what really concern me. Not her illness, not her scream.

When her odd eyes met mine they were filled with emotion that I had never seen her wear. Fear and pain. Fear. What was she so afraid of? All I knew right then was that I wanted to protect her. I wanted to know that she was safe. And unafraid. I want to see happiness in her pretty eyes, not pain. _Wait, pretty?-_

"Takashi! C'mon! We're gonna be late for club!" Mitsukuni shouted to me from down the hallway before running off again.

"Hn." Then it hit me like a shinai filled with bricks.

_Is the reason she hasn't come back because she realizes what I seen?! Tsuki, please be ok. Please don't do anything rash. _

One thought filled my mind during the club hours. One person was all I seen.

_Tsuki, your eyes told me everything…_

* * *

**So so so so so so sorry for the late update (and the fact that Mori got kind ooc at the end. It's late and I just couldn't think of any other way to do it)! I started volleyball practice and for four hours each day it takes from my writing time! I sneak in paragraphs whenever I can! By the time I get home I just want to sleep….. :( So PWEASE FORGIVE ME! I know that this was shorter too and I'm really sorry about that too! May I please have some reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**3,300 views. I love you guys. By the way there is a poll up on my profile for this story so if you want, go check it out. **

**I would like to thank ****littlevbigdreams**** and ****annadove**** for the review, I was having a super bad day and then I got that and it changed everything! So thanks! To all the rest of my reviewers too! THANKS!**

**Now on with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: Haha you are SO funny!**

* * *

Unaware about how long sobs had racked my body, about who may have heard me or how long I had been sleeping I hesitantly looked around, sniffling and blurry eyed. The relatively organized space was shrouded in shadows due to my lack of light. The only source was the crack between the floor and the door, letting in a stream of dull sunlight I guessed. Taking some shaky deep breaths I finally managed to control and stop the flow of tears from my eyes. Now that my brain and not my heart was in charge, my whole body finally managed to calm down. I felt my tense muscles loosen and relax. Closing my eyes and taking one final deep breath I stood up, crouched over in the stout space.

Shaking my head to clear some of the clouding fog, I closed my hand over the cool door knob. Squinting my eyes against the sudden onslaught of blinding light as I opened the small door, I stepped out. Moaning low to voice my discomfort I glanced at the blinking time.

_**1:16 **_on and off, each blink of lights less than a millisecond. Nodding, I took a few steps in the direction of the wooden cupboards before I stopped dead in my tracks. _1 O'clock!? I slept the whole rest of yesterday and most of today?! Damn! At least I feel better now. It was probably just exhaustion. I didn't really sleep at all the last few days. Hm. _Continuing my inner conversation I reached toward a wood cupboard, looking for food to sate my growling tummy.

I felt my eyes open wide as the door opened and I noticed there was still food there. Grabbing a packet of ramen, I quickly went back into my 'room' to grab my bag _almost_ not bothering to change my clothes. Swiftly changing into a different long-sleeved shirt and pair of jeans, I was out of the apartment in under a minute, dry ramen in hand. The chilled cement echoed my footsteps as I made my way downtown.

Passing the store windows I stopped at one to gaze at the multiple T.V.s showing the news. I almost choked on the handful of noodles I was chewing on when I seen the date. _Wednesday!? What? How?! I was out for two days!? Oh. My. God. _ Forcing my feet to carry my onwards I wandered blindly around town, not realizing where they were carrying me.

Walking under the wrought iron arch I entered the park. Finding and sitting on one of the more reclusive benches, I allowed my thoughts to run freely.

_I can't believe that I actually slept for practically two days! Everything besides my ribs and some of the heavier bruising has practically recovered. I no longer feel sick which is a good indication that even if my ribs are broken they haven't punctured anything…yet. They haven't punctured anything yet. Enough about that though, there are more important issues. Mori has probably guessed what I'm hiding. If not how I feel for him then my pain. That much I seen in his eyes- _

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt warm liquid start to well up in my eyes. Swallowing past my swollen throat I looked around to see if anyone was around to see my shame. Seeing that there was no one at all in the park I allowed myself to be consumed in my thought process again.

_Should I leave? Disappear like I did at my other school? Never to come back or to see their faces again… Never see my only friends ever, ever again. No. There has to be another way. - _I didn't realize what I had been doing till then. I also didn't see the bonds that I had built around me. As thick as steel cable, I didn't want to even try to severe them. _What other way is there though?! If they do find out, what would happen? _

_They could have my father arrested and tried. As good as that sounds that is __**not**__ an option. Should he go to jail etc. I would be forced into a foster home or even an orphanage. I don't want that. _

_They would hate or fear me for it_

_They would try to help on my terms_

_Even though the last one sounds the best I've ignored the most important thing. What would my father do if he knew they knew? He would beat me first then …. _Shuddering at the thought of what might happen I redirect my thoughts.

_Yet who's to say they even know? _A nervous smile spread across my lips._ Who knows what he seen?! Even if Mori did see, he probably hasn't told anyone. _Nodding my head to accept my answer to my own question I pushed myself to my feet, satisfied with my answer. Tomorrow I was going back to Ouran.

The sun was still high in the sky by the time I reached the apartment. Pushing open the door as quietly as I could I stuck my head through the open door before following with the rest of my body. Rushing to my room I flopped down in the soft pile of blankets. Letting my backpack flop down needlessly besides me I let out the breath I had been holding. Turning my head to my backpack I reached one hand out to it, barely grabbing it by its straps. Turning it so it faced me, I used the same one hand to pull open the main zipper.

Pulling out the homework from two days ago I went to work.

Striding through the crowded halls, I resisted the urge to turn right around. Today was Thursday and the first day I had been back to school since I left on Monday. Constantly looking behind me and looking for the host club, not knowing whether I am trying to avoid them or find them._ Probably a little of both huh? _Barely able to hear my own thoughts I decided to hurry to my class.

Hand resting on the cool metal of the door handle, I took a deep breath. Slowly pushing the heavy door open, released the now toxic air from my lungs. Warily glancing around at the lifeless room, my ears filled with the sound of my dark pant legs brushing against each other. Wrapping my books tight to my chest, I lowered myself into the icy chair. Setting the heavy textbook and notebooks onto the scarred desk I unleashed the thoughts that I had only just contained. There was not a single thought that did not include some sort of worry. _Sometimes I think I might be paranoid, but that can't be right? Oh my I need help. _The warning bell sounded in the halls, the sharp ringing just barely making it through the thick wooden door. I waited, knowing that it was too late to turn back now.

The mob of older students came lumbering through the door, sounding like a flock of birds. Unconsciously I sunk lower into my chair, hopping to disappear. Even though I had done absolutely nothing wrong, I couldn't help but fear the questions that would be shot at me. What happened next would only confirm my fear. The loud and rather high-pitched voice of my Lolita best friend shattered my minimal store courage.

_Yep, definitely was trying to avoid them. No doubt. Please, just let me disappear!_

Picking up my hanging head I risked a glance over in the direction of the door. It was one of my worst decisions ever.

"Takashi, what do you think ab-" Little Mitsukuni cut himself off mid sentence as his brown eyes meet mine. Statue still the two cousins froze in place, eyes as wide as saucers. The blonde had this almost admonishing look of surprise on his face. His eyes had a happy glow to them though.

Mori stood behind his older cousin and charge, just staring. As little emotion as he shows, I believe that this is the closest anyone will ever get to seeing true surprise on his stoic face. His smoky eyes bored straight into me, riddling me with holes. His normally tan skin had a certain pallidness to it and his eyes held dark circles beneath them. Be it that neither of these were truly noticeable, but still. What truly worried me was something different. Why did I care if he wasn't getting as much sleep?!

"Tsuki-chan?" Mitsukuni asked cocking his head to the side. Nodding my head with a tight and forced smile, he formed a genuine one of his one. "TSU-CHAN! I'm soooooooooo glad that you're back! What happened?! Were you that sick? You should have had some cake! That would have made you feel better! We all missed you so much! Right Takashi?"

"Hm." Nodding his head, I looked down ashamed as they walked closer. I was surprised to actually hear Mori's voice next. "Wha-_** RINNG!**_" The final bell interrupted his statement, and I had never been happier for school to start. I never wanted to hear the question he was going to ask. If it was what I thought it was, it would mean I would have to leave. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I REALLY didn't want to go. Taking their seats, the cousins turned their attention to the teacher at the front of the room. I swore that occasionally I seen Mori glance at me though.

My second hour went rather like the previous. Tamaki-sempai ambushed me, hugging my so tight that I was barely able to hold back my scream of pain. Releasing me he then switched to bombarding me with questions. All of which I either answered by shrugging or shaking my head no.

Third hour went by in silence. I believe that Kyoya-sempai will never understand how thankful I am for his not-caringness. Never once did he question me. Never once did I speak to him.

Lunch came and went in the same manner of third hour, in quiet. I snuck away to the court yard to eat my lunch. Each bite filled me with guilt. For what though was the question I had yet to answer.

The rest of my day went by like a snail. Every second seemed to last 60 and each minute seemed to take an eternity. That's what happens though when you're afraid though right? Everything happens in slow motion. Molecules themselves seem to freeze. And I was afraid. Afraid of what would happen if anyone figured out my secret. Afraid of the host club. Afraid of myself. Afraid of the past.

Sitting in my last hour I touched my fingers, one by one, against the hard desk. _Index, middle, ring, pinky. Pinky, ring, middle, index, thumb. _Repeating this pattern over and over again I waited for the teacher to walk in. Time ticked by. And then even more. Still no teacher. Suddenly in a flurry of flying papers, our elderly teacher rushed in, shouting apologies.

"Sorry! Sorry! The copy machine was jammed! Then I forgot my glasses! Then When I went back to get them, I forgot where I put the papers! Ok, now then. Shall we begin?" Settling the runaway papers in his arms onto his desk, and rearranging the smudged, black rimmed reading glasses around his neck our teacher gave us all a smile. Out of all the teachers here was my favorite. He was never angry, and he always had a smile on his face. So unlike my father.

The rest of that class passed in the same manner it started, hectic and unorganized. No one though could say that we didn't learn anything! Even though the class was filled with laughs, we always walk away with something new in our brains.

The muffled bell rang one last time, signaling the end of the day. Stuffing my books into my well worn bag, I looked around the emptying room surprised to see Mori and Honey waiting for me. Offering a small smile in their direction, I looked back to my almost full bag. Stuffing the final book into the bulging grey fabric, I pulled the zipper shut. Hefting the bag over my shoulder opposite of my injured ribs, I stood pushing my chair in after me. Turning to the two older males, I gestured with my free hand to the door in one long sweeping motion. Taking my first step I winced. Even though my bag was as far away as possible from my ribs they still hurt! Not to mention that my bum knee was on the same side as my bag right now, so it wasn't appreciating the extra weight much.

"Give me the bag." Low tones like the rumbling of thunder sounded from behind me. Turning around to face the dark giant I reluctantly handed him my beat up bag. _He must have noticed. _I still was unaware of how much he had figured out, but right now I couldn't be happier that he was so observant. Mori had just saved me a lot of physical pain. Not so much the mental pain though.

I watched in amazement as he easily slung the heavy bag over his shoulder. The bag must have weighed quite a bit but Mori looked utterly unfazed. Raising one dark eyebrow at me in questioning I gave him a weak, and very fake smile. Starting out the math room door I gave one look over my shoulder to make sure that they were following me. The cousins were two steps behind me, looking as curious as ever.

Back in the large main hall I quickly fell back to stand side by side with them. Even though I was just so afraid and nervous I had never felt more… relaxed….. like I fit in? Unbeknownst to them I did fit in. Like them I was a martial arts master, but that was something I could never allow them to find out. Submersed in my thoughts I was surprised when I recognized the third music room.

Forcing my feet to move, I followed the boys now more than five paces ahead of me to the door. A few weeks ago Kyoya had made me the "maid" of the host club, so now I was allowed in right away (not to mention that today was a prep day. Yay….. no distractions. I'm overjoyed really.) . Pausing in front of the closed door I took a deep breath and sighed. This should be interesting, but then again, when is the host club EVER boring? Yeah, that's what I think too.

Pushing open the door I braced myself. For good reason too. Not one second after, the twins jumped me, nearly tackling me to the floor.

"Tsuki-chan! We missed our favorite model! " Together the twins chorused. Pulling me farther into the large room, I watched their cat like eyes glint.

Yep. This was going to be very….. _interesting._

* * *

**I am soooooo sorry for the late update everyone! I will try to get the next update up ASAP! What does everyone think so far? What do you think the twins are planning? What does Mori think? ;) Sorry again this was kind of rushed and jumpy I think but the next one should be much better! Sorry! Please review! Please? Well, until the next time! **

**~Shade**


End file.
